A Blight to Quell and a Cage to Escape
by heronwaylightenstern
Summary: Evelyn and Evelina Cousland are twins and the youngest of the Cousland family. When they are betrayed in the dead of night, the two sisters are split. Evelyn goes to become a Grey Warden, while Evelina becomes a prisoner to Arl Howe's Dungeon. Can Evelina escape, or will she perish? Will the two ever find each other?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Right. You know the usual. I don't own Bioware but Bioware owns me harharhar. But seriously, I don't own any characters but the lovely idea of Evelyn and Evelina, twin Couslands. I got the idea for Evelina to be a bigger character from that other story of mine (nah I thought of this before that but shhh). _

* * *

**EVELINA**  
**- CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

With one finger, I drag the small chip diagonally across the board. Resting, I smirk indefinitely at my sister, Evelyn. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, analyzing the board. Evelyn narrowed her eyes and quickly moved one of her chips toward mine. With a haunting realization, I realized that in another move she would have me trapped.

I started to laugh. "Oh, shit."

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'm just too good at Fox and Mabari, then. Too bad for you, dear sister." Evelyn moves her chip after I moved mine, in a bad move, and traps my chip. I can't move it forward or backward or anywhere really.

"Andraste's knickers. Oi, I don't even know why I play this with you; you win all the time." I pouted, pushing back the chair. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"And this is why I play with you, Evelina. You're just so amusing to see unhappy." She laughed at me but I was still scorned at my loss. Never, really ever, had I won at Fox and Mabari. Evelyn liked to show how great she was at skill and strategy. I was just more of a 'do-now, think-about-the-consequences-later' kind of person. Still...Fox and Mabari was a game we had played since we were little. It was kind of a tradition, you could say.

There was a knock at the chamber door. We looked over in unison. I got off of my chair and opened the heavy door. On the otherside was a guard, with his Cousland shield proud on his back. The guard clenched his fist and held it to his heart, bowing a few inches.

"Good morrow Lady Evelina," The guard peered over my shoulder and nodded at Evelyn. "As well as you, Lady Evelyn. I do not mean to interrupt, but your father requested that you both visit him in the main hall. As soon as possible." I look over my shoulder at Evelyn, who joins my side.

"Onward them. We were only playing Fox and Mabari, which Evelina..." Evelyn bumped my shoulder. I scoffed.

"Don't say another word." I hold up a finger and Evelyn laughs. We follow the guard and see that our father is talking to Arl Howe, as well as an unknown man. He looks Rivanian, but I'm not too sure. His gold earring shines in the mid-day light. Scars and age litter his face and skin. I'm curious to who this man his, but my attention is moved to Father, who is speaking. Arl Howe greets us and brings up his son, Thomas. He seems to direct his attention more to Evelyn when he says this, and less to me. He only really talks to me when he notices that I'm a rogue, like my mother. He seems disgusted at it, and a bit put-off. I never really liked Howe.

The mysterious man ends up being the Grey Warden, Duncan, who surprises Evelyn and me. I catch her eye and she winks once at me. Evelyn knowns that I'm a big fanatic about the Wardens and combat in general. Evelyn prefers pretty dresses and the thoughts of being a nobleman's wife, or even a Queen. I'm more like our older brother, and not so ladylike. In spite of so, I pay extra attention to the Grey Warden.

"In fact, Teyrn Cousland, I come looking for a recruit for the Wardens." Duncan said, and my heart skips a beat. I sub-consciously . Father eyes me and frowns at me, giving a brief shake of his head.

"I hope you aren't thinking of any of my children, Duncan. If the Grey Wardens require recruits, my children are out of the running." Father says, taking a step forward. Duncan reassures father, with a swollen pang of my heart, that he isn't looking at any of us for the Wardens. He said he was looking out for Ser Gilmore.  
Father relaxes, and then turns his attention to Evelyn and me. "Now that that is out of the way, I summoned you two to tell you that you will be the ones in charge of Castle Cousland while your brother and I are away." Evelyn pales a bit and backs up. Leadership is not her strong point, as she has not only shown me but demonstrated. On multiple occasions, Evelyn has stepped behind me when we were presented as leaders. As her twin, I felt obligated to help her. It was a silent fear of hers, so she told no one but me.

I slipped my arm through hers and bumped her hip. "It's alright. I'll do most of it." She looked at me and her grimace faded into a weak smile. She mouthed a thanks and we looked back at our father. He told us to find Fergus and tell our brother to leave ahead of father.

Evelyn went off, but I stayed. Father looked at me with a quizzical expression. "Is there something you need, pup?"

I bit my lip, thinking whether or not I should bring up the Warden discussion. Perhaps I would subtly, but more bring the idea of how unfair I thought of it that I couldn't go with Father and Fergus. "Father...Why is it that I can't go with you and Fergus? You know how well I am in combat...I could benefit the battle!"

Father help up a hand. "Enough, Evelina. We've gone over this. You have to stay with your sister-"

"But-"

"Evelina." Father closed his eyes and held up one finger. Alright, maybe I have asked him multiple times. Maybe I've brought it up in several other occasions...But still! I should have a right to go with them! I'd much prefer it than staying here in this castle for Maker knows how long.

I didn't say a word, other than a grunt of displeasure as I turned on my heel. As I walked out of the main hall, I heard father apologize for my reckless behavior. How horrible! I let out a scream as I left, hoping that it startled them. It even startled me a bit. I found Evelyn leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and grimace on her face.

"I thought you said you had my back, Lina. You say you'll help me watch the Castle and then go right ahead and bother Father about going to Ostagar..again." Evelyn frowns at me and peels off of the wall. I don't say a word and just ignore her. She keeps trying to talk to me, until Ser Gilmore comes from who knows where and stops us.

Apparently Mother wants Dixon, Evelyn's mabari, out of the larder where he's bothering Nan. At least my mabari, Snyder, doesn't go into the larder like Dixon. He usually stays in my chamber and sleeps.

Ser Gilmore escorts Evelyn to the larder, and I'm left with the duty of seeing Fergus. Just then, speak of the little devil, Snyder comes from the corner and shuffles to my side. I smile at him, bending down to rub his ears. "I'll always have you, Snyder." I whisper to him as I kiss him on the forehead. Snyder barks and wags his tail.

* * *

_a/n: How'd you like this here first bit? I'll try to do two or so updates a day, maybe even one if y'all are really lucky. I've got a good portion of this already typed, so expect happy updates for a while (since I'm ahead)._


	2. Chapter 2

**EVELYN**  
**-CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

Roderick and I head down the hall, the dull smack of our feet clapping back at us on the stone floor. We pass a guard, who nods in our direction. Finally, when no one is around, Roderick stops and presses me up against a wall. My stomach flutters as his eyes cast loving shadows into mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, just as his lips find mine. The intensity is like a ravaging hunger. My stomach slithers like a snake up my throat and juggles itself within me. Rory pulls back, pressing his forehead against mine. We breath in unison, heavy, before diving back in. He kisses my jawline and down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps from down the hall. Instantly, I shove Roderick back, with an apologetic peck on the nose, and fix myself. The footsteps increase in noise then Roderick finally notices and his eyes widen and he fixes his own self. It ends up being a guard, who nods at us with but one second look at my tussled hair.

When the guard disappears again, I lower my lashes and turn partially away from Rory. "We were so close to getting caught, Rory." I whisper as I straighten my dress. Roderick nods once, running his hand through his hair. He looks so worried that I can't help but creep up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He returns the hug and squeezes me tight.

"But if we do get caught," I mutter, "I won't leave you. I promise this. No matter what Mother or Father might say, I will never leave you Rory." Roderick rests his chin on my head and I feel him nod. I know that our relationship, as illicit as it seems, is crucial to no one finding out...until we're ready. As a noble, one can only imagine how this relationship would affect my future. If Mother or Father would try to send me off to some rich nobleman, then have he find out that I'm with the Castle Guard? Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't dare to try and disappoint my parents.

We breakaway and continue to walk to the larder. Part of the way through Rory speaks up. "Indeed I, my lady. I would never leave you. It is not only my duty of being a guard, but my duty of being in love with you." I look over at him to see him staring at me with a intimate look in his eyes. I smile at him and snatch his pinkie with mine. He squeezes my pinkie back.


	3. Chapter 3

**EVELINA**  
**- CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

I found Mother on the path to Fergus's room talking to a woman who I recognized as Lady Landra, her lady-in-waiting Iona and Lady Landra's son Dairren. There was no way I was going to escape past them, so I had to get Mother's attention for everyone to move off.

"Oh, darling!" Mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I take it you got Dixon out of the larder?" She gestured to Snyder. I pursed my lips.

"Mother," I laughed, "No! I don't think so, at least. This is Snyder, remember? Dixon is the one who goes into the larder all the time. Evelyn and Ser Gilmore are taking care of it, anyway." Mother sighs, rubbing her forehead.

Snyder barks and wags his tail at Mother, as if saying, 'yes, it is I, Snyder!' Mother says, "Oh, pardon me then Evelina. You know how difficult it is for me to tell the difference between the two of those mutts." She says this in a joking manner, but Snyder makes a hurt wining noise as if it was serious.

"Now, Evelina, you remember Lady Landra?" I nod, bowing my legs slightly at Lady Landra. She nods in turn, giving a small smirk.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Evelina. This is my lady-in-waiting, Iona, and you remember my son, Dairren." Lady Landra introduces. Dairren smiles blankly at me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Last time Lady Landra and Dairren had visited, Dairren had never taken his eyes off of Evelyn. I had told her this several times, but she could only laugh at his attempts. It wasn't as if she had someone to love, anyway, but maybe she didn't like the buff red-headed type. I mean, it wasn't as if I did either. Really, noblemen like Dairren just made me laugh. They could pretend to be nice and loving, but there was no doubt that they could change in the flip of a switch. Besides, I could live many days without being hung on the arm of some charming man.

"It is great to see you again, my lady. You are looking as beautiful as always." He says, the smile suddenly looking...real. I snort, crossing my arms. As if he's decided now that I'm worth being complimented like this.

"Go soak your head." I sneer and my Mother's eyes nearly pop out of her skull. She gives a hesitant laugh and goes to my side, wrapping her arm protectively around my shoulder. Mother gives me a shake.

"Be kind, dear." Mother whispered in my ear. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Mother stiffened but laughed again, encouraging Lady Landra and Dairren to do the same. "Isn't Evelina such a charmer? Bryce says she's like me, but I don't know what he's talking about." There's another awkward laugh, and I realize that it's my fault Mother is being made a fool out of. Oh, Maker.

I slip out of Mother's grasp and bow my head. "I'm sorry, Dairren. Like Mother said, I was only joking," Mother smiles at me. "Not." Mother elbows me in the arm nonchalantly.

I smile at Lady Landra and Dairren and Iona. Lady Landra clears her throat and I can feel Mother's angry eyes on my head. "Well, I suppose we should head off now. Dairren, would you mind escorting me to the library?"

Dairren nods and holds out his arm for his mother to grab. Lady Landra beams at her perfect son and cruises by us. As Dairren passes, I hear him whisper something quickly to me. 'Meet me later'. My eyes widen and I quickly look over my shoulder after him. Dairren doesn't look back, but I can feel the smugness wafting off of him. It makes me cringe.

Once the three are gone, Mother whirls me toward her with a sort of unimpressed smile. "Evelina..." I hang my head, but Mother lifts my chin with a bent finger. "Sometimes, my dear, I wonder about you."

With a sigh, I nod in agreement. Mother's right. Whatever she's going to go on about, I know it has to do with my awful social skills.

"But other times, I know that you're just fine taking care of yourself. You may have not responded as well as I imagined back there, but you took care of yourself either way. Your father was right to put you in charge of the Castle while he's away."

I furrow my brow. "You mean Evelyn and I? Father said we'd both be watching over the Castle." I inquire. Mother nods once, then shrugs her shoulders a bit as she nods.

"Well, yes, Evelyn and yourself, but - don't tell Eve - I have more hope in you, darling. You are so much better at taking control than your sister. I've seen how you treat yourself with other people, and its much better than your sister might ever." Wow. Does mother really think I'm better at being a leader than Evelyn? I can't believe this. In all the times that Mother and Father have praised Evelyn for being...Evelyn, and the times they haven't praised me for being me. In the end though, as Mother claims, I'm the one who is better at being a leader. Never have I had this sort of admiration.

"Oh...wow. Thank you Mother." I stammer and blink. Mother grins at me and brushes a stray hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I love you my dear. You know that, right? I love all three of you. Two beautiful daughters and a handsome son. My children are what make my days so interesting. Especially with lines like 'Go soak your head.'" Mother bursts into laughter, her eyes crinkling with happiness. I join in with her laughing, only because she seems so happy. She pulls me into a hug, suddenly.

"I love you too mother," I say as I pull away from her. "Enough of this lovey dovey muck. I have to go speak to Fergus." I smile back at Mother as she kisses me on the cheek and turns off to do her own thing. I place my hand over where she had kissed me. Why was Mother so suddenly proud of me? Why did she suddenly feel the dire need to tell me how much she loved Fergus, Eve and I?  
Snyder barked, corrupting my thoughts and scaring me. I looked down at him, wagging his tail, and patted his head. He barked, turning in a circle and trotting off to Fergus's room. I followed him, catching my foot on a stray stone. I tripped, giving out a cry of surprise and looking down immediately. I saw a strange shape in the ground, almost in the shape of an arrow. The arrow was pointing toward Snyder, and therefore toward our chambers.

"How strange..." I murmured, touching the ground. A bit of the paint came off on my fingers. It was fresh. Fresh? Who would make an arrow to our rooms? Was someone trying to remind themselves of something?

Snyder barked again, nudging me with his nose. Right. Off track again. As I tried to brush the strange arrow marking out of my mind, I followed Snyder to Fergus's chamber.

After I had found Fergus with Oren, my nephew and Oriana, Fergus's wife, it eventually turned out that Father and Mother along with Evelyn all joined us in the room. Again, I felt the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. After Mother had told me how she loved all of us, the arrow in the ground and now all of us in the same room to say goodbye to Fergus and Father.

Father ushered Evelyn and I to head to bed, as we would have a long day tomorrow. Once we were out, I stopped her by her chamber.

"I need your help." I demanded bluntly, causing Evelyn to raise an eyebrow.

"My help? What is it now? Have you got your...?" I cut Evelyn off with a glare and a hand slapped over her mouth.

"Of course not! It's about Dairren. You remember him, don't you?" I asked and Evelyn nods. "Well, earlier, I ran into him, his mother and our mother. When he left he asked me to meet him later...which is clearly now. He's at the library. I-I don't know whether I should go or not." I relaxed my hands and crossed my arms tightly at my chest. Evelyn stifled a laughed, and I couldn't help but frown at her.

"Dairren wants to talk to you? Alone? Wow, Lina, you really got yourself a catch," Evelyn cackled and my face burned in embarrassment.

"Hey!" I shouted at her. "I didn't ask for that tart of a ginger to start liking me! I didn't even know that he liked me!? Last time he was here he was too busy trying to get with you then try and talk to me!"

Evelyn's laughter died down, eventually, and she held her stomach. Little giggles followed, but I was sure to kill them with glares. "Alright, alright. Fine. I'll help you. How about you go to bed and I'll stay with him, alright? See what he wants. He likes me more than you, anyway, so he might be happier to see me than you." I rolled my eyes at her arrogance. Evelyn tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder of her dress. I noticed blood patterns on her shoulders.

"Blood?" I asked, poking at her shoulder. Evelyn shrugged, looking down at the blood and trying to brush it off.

"Yes. Roderick and I ran into some unusually sized rodents in the larder, so we had to kill them." Evelyn explained, and I blinked. Roderick? Who was that? The only person she had walked off with to get Dixon from the larder was Ser Gilmore. Either she ditched Ser Gilmore on the way to the Larder, or Roderick is Ser Gilmore's first name, which means the two are on first name basis.

"You mean Ser Gilmore, right?" I asked and Evelyn's eyes widened. She gulped and nodded, trying to calm herself down at her flaw.

"Yes, yes. Of course I meant Ser Gilmore. Now head to bed and I'll go see Dairren. Goodnight Evelina." Evelyn said quickly, her face reddening as she ran away and towards the library. I watched her until she was gone, and then headed into my chamber. Snyder was on the bed, snoring and making little noises as he twitched and dreamed. I smiled sleepily at him and dressed out of my clothes. Putting on my thin cotton gown, I crawled into bed and settled in, shutting my eyes and letting sleep carry me away.


	4. Chapter 4

**EVELYN**  
**-CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

Needless to say, Dairren had expected Evelina to arrive. When he saw me, he was slightly excited and slightly scared at the same time. I turned him away and said that Evelina thought he was the very weasels that slithered in Andraste's flaming knickers. He looked confused, but then the knickerweasel part got to him, I think, and he turned several shades red. That was when I walked away.

Now, I head to my chamber. All is dark, except the several lit lanterns stations around the halls. They cast an eerie glow as I head down. The silence is unnerving, but doesn't last long. I hear loud footsteps from somewhere off in the distance. Who would be running around like this at this late in the night? Obviously I had other things to pass the time, after shunning potential sister suitors. The sounds approach and I notice the long shadows as they run across the walls. I look around once or twice before diving into a room. I close the door partially, but keep my eye to the crack.

Guards approach, and I relax thinking that they are Cousland guards. However...they aren't. I notice their shields as...Arl Howe's men!? Why are his men here?  
"Mages, are you ready?" One of the guards asks, pointing to a line of mages. They all nod in unison, which gives me the chills. The mages take their staffs and wave them, letting the red and orange ball of power absorb itself within the wood. It's fire. Fire? What is going on?

Two of the guards hang by the door, and I hold my breath as they relax against the wall.

"So, the Arl says we kill everyone, right? No survivors." The one of the left looks to the other. I feel my blood curdle and my knees begin to buckle. It began to become difficult to hold my breath.

The guard nods. "Yeah, but if we keep a couple wenches, the Arl won't know." They laugh in unison and I so badly want to slit their throats. If I had my blade...  
"If the mages are almost ready to set the place on fire, we might as well get to work." The first guard rolls his shoulders, and the other one nods as they peel off of the wall and turn to the door of the room I'm in. Oh, shit.

Backing up, I press myself behind the door as it swings open. When it's inches from stubbing my toes through my slippers, I hear the guards rush in. I hadn't realized what room I was in, but now I hear the sound of distressed sleepers waking up. They must be some of the servants. Oh, those poor souls. Maker keep them safe to whatever happens in the result of these bastards coming in and...proposing to take over the Castle! Does that mean that Arl Howe is a traitor? The damnable bastard had said his troops were delayed, but here they lay, setting fire and slaying the servants and sleeping guards in the night.

I'm ripped from my silence behind the door by a scream. It's so horrible and so heart-wrenching that I risk crying out and grabbing at my heart. They won't hear me through the gut ripping screams of the servants being killed. I know that by now, someone should be awake and hear them. Someone should try and stop this.

No, it must be me. For now, I'm the only one who is awake. I need a weapon though.

Holding my breath one more time, I shakily sidestep from behind the door and take a peek at where the traitor guards are at. They are crouched over a poor servant girl. She is crawling away and trying to evade her attackers. They're laughing as they crawl toward her and make animal noises. What in Maker's name...

"Come here little kitty. We won't hurt you." One of them chuckles, stabbing his sword at the girl, who screams and begins to cry. I can't take this anymore.  
Creeping out from the door, I sneak up behind one of the guards. One of the idiots dropped his sword in the proccess of torturing the servant. I pick it up and flank the guard closest. The sword cuts into his side, making him cry out in pain before crumpling and dying. I slash at the other guard, who in this case, fights back. He tries to bash me with his shield, but I send the sword through his gut and watch him sink to the floor.

I give a grim stare at their bodies and hear the whimper of the servant girl. Turning to her, I bow my head.

"L-Lady Evelyn?" The girl asks and I nod, crouching to her.

"Stay here. Hide in the armoire. They may not find you." I give her a bit of a smile, but the servant's fear shows no falter.

"They may not...Well, thank you my lady." The servant whimpers and dashes to the armoire, throwing herself in it. I stand, dropping the bloody sword and exchanging it for a fresher sword and shield. I cringe as I sling Arl Howe's guard shield over my shoulder. It feels like putting fiery acid over my back. I'm not going to wear this blasted shield over my back for long.

Padding out to the door, I peek out again. The mages have summoned a giant fireball and are aiming it. I have to stop them.

Before I can move, however, the mages release the ball of fire and it lands in some part of the castle. There is the loud boom and the heat that radiates off of it is like being trapped in a fireplace. I cross my arm over my face and recoil back at the intense flame. Sweat beads drip down the side of my face. I brush them away and run into the open area. The mages don't notice me. I'd die if I took them head on, however, so I can't engange in any combat.

For now, I have to evade any guards, unless there are one or two of them, and find if my family is safe. The traitor guards might have gone there first and slaughtered everyone. I wouldn't live with myself if they all died.


	5. Chapter 5

**EVELINA**  
**- CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

I awake to a scream and a large shake of the Castle walls. Usually, sounds don't wake me. I'm quite the sleeper, so to say that these screams and noises have awaken me means that they were loud enough to pull me from my dreams.

Snyder is at the door, growling and stiff. Shaking, I pull the blankets off of me and slip to the ground.

"Snyder? What's wrong?" I ask him, but the Mabari continues to growl and never leave his eyes off of the door. Something has to be out there. I quickly run to my chest and grab a few blades and a bow, just as the door crashes in. Snyder barks menacingly and the intruders give a shout of dismay. I whirl around and fling one of the knives at whoever it is. The knife finds its target, right in his skull, and the man falls to the ground. Two more are left. They look to be...guards. Why would our guards be attacking us?

My eyes trickle to the guard on the floor, who is laying on his stomach. The crest of Howe is splayed prominant on his shield. These are Arl Howe's men. Still, why do they attack?

One of the guards gives a war cry and charges at me. I quickly bend and rip the shield from the guard on the ground, throwing it in front of me. The sword clangs loudly on the shield and bounces me back a bit. I fall backwards onto the bed. The guards advance on me.

With quick thinking, I chuck the shield at the guard closest to me. It hits him in the head and he staggers, but regains his balance. Oh, shit. The guards snicker at me as they slice with their swords, threatening to slice me into pieces. I close my fists around the daggers and prepare to throw them, but Snyder comes out of nowhere and tackles one of the guards. The other is distracted enough for me to throw a knife at him. It hits him in the chest and he gasps. I throw another and this one hits him right in the forehead. Nice!

The guard that was tackled by Snyder is screeching and fighting to throw the giant war-hound off of him. I hop off the bed and stab my dagger right into the guard's face. The blood splatters on me and I freeze. Oh, Maker. Blood. Too much of it. It's not even my blood. Its in my mouth...Oh, Maker!  
I don't dare try to pry the dagger from the man's face. I just stand up and run to Snyder, burying my face in his neck. Snyder nibbles at my ear and I feel something wet. Looking to him, I see his maw is soaked in blood.

I scream and fly backward, causing Snyder to freak out. He whirls around searching for what might have scared me. I'm shaking, but I have to calm him down.  
"Sorry, Snyder. You've just got...blood..." I whimper, pointing to him. I know the Mabari legend, that they can hear you and understand you, but sometimes its just too unreal to believe. At this moment though, I realize that maybe they may understand. Snyder blinks, barking and burrowing his face in the blankets and trying to rub the blood off.

While he's doing that, I crawl to my feet and sneak outside. Instantly, my nose is hit with the blackening smog of a fire. My nostril feels the tingle of smoke. The troops must have set the place on fire. Hopefully no one has been burned alive. Or killed.

"Snyder!" I call and he looks up. Most of the blood is gone. I breathe out in relief and Snyder wags his nub tail. I look left and then right. Flames are seen in the distance to my right, and silence to the left. Did Evelyn ever return to her room? Are Mother and Father alive?

I click my tongue and Snyder is at my heels as we head to the left. I knock at Evelyn's door, but there is no response. The door is unlocked. I crack it open and peek into the dark room. There is no sweet sound of breathing or rustling of bedsheets. Opening the door further, I hear a growl and then something leaps onto me. I fall to the ground and smash my head onto the stone floor, making my vision blurry and dotted with black swirls. My eyes adjust and I see that its Dixon who is on my chest, snarling at me and snapping his jaws.

"Dixon! It's me you dumb dog!" I struggle beneath him. Dixon seems to realize its me and licks my face before hopping off. Dixon and Snyder sniff each other as I wobble to my feet. My head is still pounding, but I think I'm alright. I snap my fingers and the dogs turn to me, bodies taut.

"Dixon! Where's Evelyn?" I ask. Dixon whines. Either this means she left, or she never went back to her room. I turn on my heel and lay my fingers on the bed. The bed sheets are cold and neat. Evelyn hasn't slept in her bed, and so hasn't returned. What happened with her and Dairren? Did he keep her? Did she keep him?

Damn. I pound my fist on the sheets and then stand back, looking over at the dogs. They look so much alike. Mother was right when she said she couldn't figure out which dog was which. Luckily, I know my Snyder. I walk over to him and bend down, petting him and rubbing his ears. "Stay with me." I turn to Dixon. "Go find Evelyn."

Dixon barks, his lips curling behind his teeth as he turns and runs down the hall. I'm left with Snyder. "Let's go boy. We got some saving to do." Snyder barks and follows me as I head out into the halls.


	6. Chapter 6

**EVELYN**  
**-CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

When I leave the room, I see a small figure heading in my direction. I ready my weapon, preparing to stab. But, as it comes closer, I realize its Dixon.

"Dixon!" I squeal, falling to my knees on the hard ground and burrowing my face into his fur. It is good to see someone that I know, aside from that servant girl. Hopping to my feet I gesture for Dixon to follow. He barks, close at my heels. I have to go see if Evelina and Mother and Father are alright. Dixon and I run into a few guards, but luckily there aren't so much to catch me off guard. If there were more, I'd surely be dead.

We head up the small ramp and into the small room with the several doors to the other chambers. I dart to the left and into Evelina's room. The door is open, so I burst in. Nearly tripping over a body on the ground, I pray to the Maker that it isn't Evelina. With my eyes shut, I look down and slowly release them open. Thankfully, it isn't. He's just another one of Arl Howe's men. Actually, there are three bodies. I run to the other side of the bed, investigating the sheets. They are twisted and one spot is swirled with blood. What happened? Obviously, Evelina isn't dead. She must have escaped and made her way out...somewhere in the castle, alone. Damn sister!

But, she was smart enough to defend herself. I sigh, giving another prayer to her health, and go out into the hall. Suddenly, Mother appears from her room, dressed in her armor with a large bow over her back.

"Darling! Are you alright? You're covered in blood!" She exclaims. I run into her arms, squeezing her tight and glad that she was alive.

"I'm fine, Mother. It's not my blood." I pull back and she looks me over. Then she hugs me again.

"My sweet, brave girl. Where's your sister?" I shake my head.

"I don't know. She isn't in her room. I think she escaped." I think back to the blood on the bed. Was it Evelina's? Mother relaxes, but then stiffens again.  
"Have you seen your father?" Mother asks and pulls away, wringing her hands. "He didn't come to bed."

I shake my head again and Mother sighs. "We have to find him and your sister. If we make it out alive, whoever did this is going to pay." Mother decides. I nod, telling her that it was Arl Howe who is the traitor. She gasps in surprising, grabbing at her chest. "Howe? Why would he do such a thing?

"  
I give a grimace. "I don't know. But that bastard is going to die and it won't be fast." Mother agrees and she tells me we should check if Oren and Oriana are alive, and really to basically check for all survivors. We run to the room and open it. To our dismay, they lay slaughtered on the ground in pools of their blood. My nephew...dead. He was so young.

I fall to my knees and Mother gives a choked sob from behind. I crawl over to him and pull him into my arms. His body is cold and still limp. Damn him! Damn Howe and his traitorous ways! He would pay for every single death with a body part removed. Vengeance will come swift and deadly to that son of a bitch.  
"Is there nothing more we can do...?" I whisper to Mother as I lay Oren down with his arms crossed over his chest and close his eyes. I go to Oriana and close her eyes as well as crossing her arms.

Mother is silent for a moment before speaking, "Well, there is the Treasury. If Howe expects to get away with this, he isn't going to get away with taking our legacy. If we have the time, we should go now." I nod to her and stand, holding myself as we leave. Instantly, two guards appear and charge at us. My sadness melts into anger as I rage on the bastards. With every slice, images of what might have happened to Oren and Oriana, and what might have happened to Evelina.

For everyone, I think as I lash out and slice the head off of a guard.

* * *

Mother and I reach the Treasury. I take the shield of Highever and the Family Sword, happily losing the Howe guard shield and sword. I pull on some splintmail that was in a chest over my gown. Mother looks at me with a wide grin on her face. I can't help but revel in what I'm pretty sure is her proudness.

"Your Father would be proud, wherever he is." Mother says with a downcast pout. I squeeze the hilt of the sword in my hand.

"No, Mother," I say and she looks up alarmed. "He wouldn't be proud. He is proud. He is alive and we will find him." Mother's pout fades into a smile again as we run out of the Treasury and into a large group of Howe's guards and our guards. A mage is at the ready, throwing lightning spells at our men. Mother stands at a distance, notching her arrows and firing them. I slide the shield over my arm and hold it out in front of me, my sword at my side as I clash against a Howe guard. He shouts at me and I lash out with the shield three times. He becomes stunned and I stab into his chest, twisting and pulling out. Blood goes everywhere as the man falls to the ground limp. The sizzling sound of lightning fills the air from behind me, and I whirl around. Putting the shield between myself and the lightning bolt. It bounces back, scorching the metal.

Holding the shield over my head, I dive to the mage and tackle him. I bash down on the mage and he screams out. A spell fires out of his staff and hits me. Everything shakes and is blurry with black swirls. The mage pushes back on me and knocks me to the ground. Preparing to stab down with his staff, I roll out of the way and kick at his knees. The mage's knees wobble and he staggers, giving me another chance to hop to my feet and attack. I slice diagonally downward and catch the mage. He whirls to the side and I give a final stab right in his heart.

The mage crumples to the ground and I brush my hair out of my face. Blood is slathered all over my face, making me cringe. I rub my face on my glove, getting most of it off. The guards follow us and provide a higher defense on our case. Mother and I find the foyer and run straight through the doors. A large battle is ensuing. There are two mages, as I can see, and a large number of Knights and regular guards. We dive in to the battle, slicing and dicing for our team.  
Eventually, we defeated the opposing force. The remaining guards ran to the big, shivering doors and braced it. One guard, with his helmet on, pointed and shouted demands. Finally, he ran over to us and lifted his helmet off. I gasped, feeling the tears spring from my eyes.

"Roderick!?" I gasp. His eyes widen and he gasps as well.

"Evelyn?" Roderick gasps. Mother knits her eyebrows together. Eventually she gives up being concerned and just looks relieved to see Rory alive.  
"Ser Gilmore!" Mother sighs. "It's so great to see you alive."

Rory joins us and envelopes me into a giant hug. I'm caught off guard, but knowing that our lives are on the line right now, I don't care if our relationship is illicit or not. He squeezes me tight, kissing my face all over. I knot my fingers in his hair and kiss him back, hoping to the Maker that this won't be the last time.  
Mother clears her throat and we part, unwillingly. She sighs, massaging her forehead. "I'll ignore that because I'm just so glad to see you, Ser Gilmore," She then drops her hand and her face morphs from briefly annoyed to concerned again. "What happened?"

Without moving his arms, Rory turns to Mother and tightens his grip on my waist. "They came in the night. Most of the men were asleep, but the ones that weren't were able to rally together and get the sleepy ones to arms. A good portion were killed...but we managed to hold the most of them behind that door." He points with a free hand to the trembling door with four tough looking guards pressing against the bar. It creaks with the pressure and looks as if it will bust.  
"Have you seen Bryce?" Mother asks. Roderick nods.

"Last I saw him he was badly wounded...I believe he said he was heading to the larder to escape. I would suggest you do the same."

My breath hitches in my throat. "A-Aren't you coming?" I croak. I pray to the Maker and whoever may be out there that Rory will nod, a bright smile on his face as he silences my fears with a peck on the lips. Rather, to my worst fear, he grimaces and looks down as if he is ashamed.

"I'm afraid I cannot, my lady. My duty is here...protecting the castle." He whispered and my ears burned with a loving fire. I clutched my mouth and began to shudder. No, no, no. He can't stay! He'll die! I can't have Roderick die! He's the only person I've loved like this before. No one has captured my heart quite like this red headed knight has.

"Rory, no! Please come with us! I won't let you stay here and kill yourself! I forbid it!" I shriek, punching him with the sides off my fist on his chest. He isn't moved by my blows, but simply drops his comforting hand from my side and uses both hands to stop me. He holds my wrists, tracing my fingers with his pinkies. I mimic him, the tears flowing hot and heavy from my cheeks as I silently cry.

"I must go. I understand...it-it's hard for me as well. However, Eve, if I'm here protecting the castle, at least I'll die knowing that I tried to save you, or did if you can get out. I love you. I love you so much that I can't help but wish that I could come with you. I would if the circumstances were different...but they aren't." He kisses me on the nose and drops my wrists. My hands fall limply to my sides, and I don't care. He brushes the tears from my cheek and I absorb his feeling. The warmth and roughness of his thick fingers. The same hands that would stroke my face when no one was looking. The same hands that would grip mine with such intimacy...

Oh, Maker.I whimper as I begin to tremble.

"Rory, please..." I give a desperate plea, but I know he won't come. I fold my arms within myself, holding my shoulders as I shake with sobs. Mother comes from beside and wraps her arms around me. The effort is comforting, but it isn't Rory.

"Bless your heart Ser Gilmore and may the Maker watch over you." Mother whispers, her own eyes brimming with tears. Why does she cry? Her boyfriend is not dying in battle to protect her castle!

Rory looks over at me, sorrow clinging to the corner of his eyes and making him look braver and more courageous than I would have ever imagined. Damn him for being so damn stubborn. Every part of me wants to stay here and fight with him, as I'm quite capable. I'd rather die, like him, fighting for my family than running like a little mouse. Yet, the tiny sliver that is taking control of my emotions knows that running is what is best. If I survive, I can avenge their deaths - everyone. Oren, Oriana, all of the faithful servants...Evelina, if she's dead. Rory, especially, I will avenge.

Roderick tears his sight from mine, as if his eyes were coated in stone, and trying to move them was like trying to move a wall. "May the Maker watch over us all."


	7. Chapter 7

**EVELINA**  
**- CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

The screams echo in my ears, and my heart wrenches everytime. The fires are growing larger and more ferocious by the second - blocking off passagways and hallways as well as barricading doors. Flames lick at my heels as I jump over piles of burnt wood. Bodies litter the hallways and are burned in piles. The smell reaches my nostrils and is the worst kind of smell. I huff, bile rising in my throat. While retching would be proper so that the disgusting taste of throw up won't be in my mouth, I have to keep moving. If I stop, the flames will catch up; if I stop, the enemy will get me. I will die. I won't let this attack be a positive stain on the Arl's history.

Snyder follows close behind, slowing down every once in a while to catch his breath. I don't blame the old dog. He's so strong for growing through all this, even at his age. Blood coats his fur, but I don't scream anymore. I'm numb: numb from the horror and from the experience. If anything should scare me, then they must be from the Black City itself.

Suddenly, an arch above me starts to crack and break. It sounds like thunder below the heavens. I duck out of the way, rolling on my shoulder and causing ferocious pain to rip through my arm socket. I wince loudly, cradling my arm and looking over at the blazing inferno. Something is wiggling and howling from the wreckage.

NO!

"SNYDER!" I scream at the top of my lungs, diving forward and not even remembering my hurt arm. I crawl to my feet and head to the wreckage, but the flames are too powerful. I watch helplessly from afar as my beloved dog burns to his death. Too many have died. Why am I not crying? Have I seen too much death to comprehend a death of something I truly love?

There they are. The tears fall, I feel them, down my cheeks and splatter off the tip of my nose. The wiggling and howling stops. It once sounded like metal on metal, the heart wrenching and soul crashing sound of death from a loved one...but all is silent but the crackle of the flames. Funny. I once used to love fire. Now I hate it. It's hurt everyone I love.

While traveling, Snyder and I had come across the bodies of Lady Landra and Dairren. Her lady-in-waiting, Iona, was in a corner with a sword right through her face. Dairren and Lady Landra were sliced and had bled out from their beds. The sight was gruesome, and at the time I had emptied my stomach at the sight of it. I also came across Evelyn and I's childhood teacher, Aldous. The small children who had once giggled as they listened to his stories were slain. Everyone was dead.

Now, I'm alone. Snyder is gone, and I can't find Mother, Evelyn or Father. Have they been killed as well? Are Fergus and I the only survivors?

But then, something hits my head like a shield. Oh, it is. I fall forward, my face smashing into the blood-stained stone floor. Stars dance in front of my vision, but I have to act fast. I roll out of the way just as a sword comes crashing down right where my head once was. I jump to my feet, twirling the daggers from their holders into my hands. I evaluate the opponent. A sturdy built man with one eye squinting. Did he sustain an injury? Or does he just have something in his eye. Since that is the left eye, it must be his weakness. I bend low, circling him as he circles me. Then, he strikes forward but I slip under his arm and stab with my dagger in his side. The man screams out and whirls, the tip of his sword slicing my arm. I gasp in agony and throw my knife forward, lodging it in his shoulder. He turns his attention to the knife while still having the sword swinging at me. I crouch on his left side and remain briefly unnoticed, until he hears me moving. Before he can react I stab the dagger right through to his heart from the back.

The guard crumples and I retrieve my knives, wiping them on my gloves. I pocket them and prepare to leave, but the sight of his dead body keeps my attention on him. What if I threw on this armor and went under cover? They wouldn't notice me if I was dressed like that. Like this, however, and they would slay me within a sight.

So, I struggle out of my clothes and into the guard's. The fit is loose, but I know they won't notice me now.

"Sny-" I catch myself, my eyes lingering on the stench of burned friend. I'm so used to calling him. Now he's...

No. I have to be strong. If I want to keep this cherade up, I mustn't get emotional. If I want to live, I'll have to go along with this attack. I won't kill anyone, but I'll try to stay unnoticed. Stay strong those who still live...we will make it out alive!

* * *

Within due time, a few of Howe's guards jog up to me.

"How's it going then, Earl? Got your fair share of bloodshed?" One of them asks. I stiffen, but shrug my shoulders.

"Can't speak? What's going on then?!" The other one asks, bumping into me. I stagger, but keep the walk on. Another shrug. The one who just spoke gives an ill-tempered sigh and throws up his hands. "Whatever! Anyway, we found a whole nest of servants. Some dirty knife-ears that want to be killed. Sound like fun?"

Fun? How do these horrible creatures live with themselves?! They think that the elves want to be murdered? How in the Maker's name do these people even function? It makes me sick to stand with them and pretend to be their friend, but I do need to pretend to escape this. So, ungratefully, I nod.

"That's it!" The first one cheers, giving me a tap on the shoulder with his fist. I want to rip his dirty arms off, but I restrain every urge and follow the men. They lead me to a room, the smell of burning flesh escaping from it and cutting up my nostrils. I scrunch up my face and see that three of the eight servants in the room have thrown themselves onto a makeshift fire and are past dead, and now just decomposing into ash. I lift my hand and press it to my nose, now growing rather perturbed at the smell.

"Here-ye, here-ye!" One of the guards shouts, clanking his sword on his shield. The servants look up, shaking and holding each other. "We're going to slay all of ya nice and slowly, you hear? You'll enjoy it, trust me. Quick deaths are no fun. Maybe not for you!" He laughs, cackling into the face of the other guard who holds his belly as he laughs. I clench my fists and fight that killing urge. Not yet.

"Earl, you want to go first?"

I look over, my cheeks burning with the flames of hatred. I shake my head and the guard lifts an eyebrow. "You know what, mate," He strolls over to me and shove me with his fingers. "You haven't said a word since we found you standing there like a dumb child. You also seem to have gotten a bit shorter, now that I notice. A couple of minutes ago you loved to kill the servants slowly. Now, you don't? Who are you?"

My breath catches in my throat. No, no, it's too early for my cover to be blown. I hastily grab my giant sword from my back, and the guard relaxes, a deep smile on his face. I aim the sword at the servants, my hands shaking from the incredible weight. I was never good with swords.

The elves stare at me, tears springing in their eyes as some shut their eyes in preparation for dying. I can't stand this. Too much death...I will not have the blood of innocents on my hands. Instead, I swing the blade at the guard and catch him in his middle. He doubles over, clutching blood and falls to the ground. The other guard stares, his mouth open. "You killed Harry! You bastard!" He draws his sword and comes at me, swinging wildly. I duck, but am so slow due to the armor and the sword. The other man's blade connects with a wall, thank the Maker, but he recovers quickly. He uses the hilt of his sword to bash my head. I hear the horrible clanging noise as the noise richochets all inside of the helmet. I hold my head, falling to my knees and shaking my head. Quickly, I peel off the helmet and let it fall to the ground.

My ears are ringing. I can't hear the surprised shouts as the guard points his sword at me and prepares to kill. Someone runs in, no one from Castle Cousland, and points at me and shouts, I think. The guard with the sword lowers his blade and smirks horribly. He approaches me and I crawl backwards. What are they going to do? He uses his hilt, again, and bashes me in the head. Everything goes black, quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**EVELYN**  
**-CASTLE COUSLAND**

* * *

We reach the larder and rush in to see Father on the ground, clutching his side and gasping with pain. I notice him first and dig the heel of my hand into my mouth to silence myself and run forward. Mother follows me as we fall to our knees and investigate Father.

"Bryce...oh what has happened?!" Mother howls, running her hands through Father's hair. I instantly think of Rory, but shake the thought. I can't do this, not right now.

"I was...blind...sided..." Father stutters, his teeth clenching with every rugged breath. He's dying.

"Howe will not get away with this!" I say, clenching my fists as I dig them into my sides. Father grins weakly at me, pain consuming any sort of emotion that might cross his face.

"You are...right...Pup. Do not...let...Howe...win. Both of...you...escape...now." Mother and I shake our heads in unison. Father isn't leaving without us. We're at the larder...we can escape!

"Funny sort of joke," Mother laughs, "But we aren't leaving you, Bryce. We can go, right now!"

Father shakes his head. "I can...not. Too badly...hurt." Tears cling to my vision once more and I tremble again. Father looks over at me and reaches out. I grab his hand, slickened with blood, and hold it tightly in my own. "Where...is...Evelina...?"

I fight the sobs that want to wrench out of my throat. "I don't know Father." I say, truthfully. At this point, I don't know. Rory is dead. Who is to say the next person that I love the most is not dead? Father lowers his head, a sort of cry escaping his throat. I can not begin to imagine the pain that he feels. Not only is he dying, but one of his children is dead...my sister. She is dead. There is no other explanation.

"Maker...guide her. Now...Go! Enough arguing...go!" Father waves at the escape door, but none of us budge. He sighs, but instantly stiffens in pain.  
"We are not leaving you Bryce. Not now and not ever!" Mother promises and I nod in agreement. Suddenly, there are footsteps. I grab for my sword until the person kneels down and I notice it's Duncan. The Grey Warden? He's alive!?

Mother and Father all gaze curiously at Duncan. "How did you...?" Father begins but Duncan simply shakes his head.

"The time for questions is not now, my lord. Right now, we must escape." Duncan says, but Father shakes head.

"I cannot go on...take Eleanor and...Evelyn." Father whispers, his voice growing fainter by the minute. No, no, no.

"I'm not leaving you, dammit!" Mother hisses as she pulls Father's head in her lap. "Duncan, take our daughter. I am not leaving Bryce is side, and if anyone should live, it should be you my dear. If Fergus does not live, you must be the Cousland to live. The Cousland to rule, if we all perish."

"You...must...not...let Howe win." Father huffs, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier by the second. They all look at me...giving me the choice to choose. I can't take the pressure. Besides...I'm not leaving them!

I shake my head furiously, my hand gripping Father's as tight as I can without wrenching his wrist off. "No. I refuse. You cannot force my hand, Father please tell Duncan to leave! If Mother is staying to defend, I will as well. You will not die without me!" I bark, my cheeks warming with anger.

"I wish...It did not have to come to this." Duncan says and I question his statement. "Teyrn Cousland, will you accept any method as to convince your daughter to come with me?"

Father nods. "Anything..."

Duncan looks back at me. "Then I have no choice. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription on you, Evelyn Cousland. You are to come with me to Ostagar and become a Grey Warden. Do you oblige, Teyrn?"

No, no, no, no! I look over at Father, my eyes pleading. But he simply nods to Duncan. My heart sinks. "NO!" I scream and latch onto Father's hand. "NO, PLEASE!" I scream, but Duncan has his hands under my armpits and his now forcibly dragging me from my family. My hands loosen from Father's from the blood and I'm left with nothing but cold air. Duncan hauls me to my feet and I try to dive for Father and Mother, but Duncan wraps his thick arms around me and lifts me off of the ground and toward the larder. I kick and scream, but he doesn't budge. "MOTHER! FATHER!" I scream as loud as I can, the tears falling harder than ever. There are screams as doors open and close. The guards are approaching.

"We love you, darling." Mother says, her eyes following me as Duncan drags me from the larder. The last I see before the secret door closes is Father slumping against Mother. I refuse to believe he is dead. But...isn't everyone? My mother, my father and my sister, along with extended family are all...dead. Hell, even I'm dead, because this can't be real. This is all just a horrible nightmare, and I'll wake up. I'll wake up any second now.  
Any second now.


	9. Chapter 9

**EVELINA **  
**- ARL HOWE'S DUNGEON IN AMARANTHINE**

* * *

Slowly, I wake up in a dark place. My head hurts and my body aches in a million places. It becomes difficult to breathe, meaning I must have broken a few ribs; and my face feels tight and dry. Where am I? Am I dead?

My eyes flutter open further and I investigate the room, looking for any sort of light-source. I'm facing a wall, so that must explain the perpetual darkness. I push myself, achingly slow, to a sitting position and turn to the other side. Beyond is a large door, a cell door to be exact. The giant, rusty lock hangs from the handle. It's locked. I crawl to the door and hoist myself to my feet, stumbling and feeling weak in the knees. I wrap my gnarled fingers around the bars and begin to shake them. The rattling sound intensifies as the reality of my situation sets in. "HELP!" I scream, though it comes out as a hoarse cry. No doubt did the smoke do something to my lungs. "SOMEONE HELP!"

No one comes to my rescue. In defeat, I slump to the ground and look at myself. Bruises and cuts line what used to be pale legs with only natural blemishes and a few cuts and bruises. Now, I look as if I was dragged by my legs down many flights of stairs and thrown into this damnable cage. My clothes are gone and replaced with my undergarments, which are thin and barely warm to retain heat. Self-consciously, I hold myself and keep my legs tight.

"Hello?" I call out, this time more calmly. I wait for a response, but get nothing but the steady dripping of a leak. I'm alone, aren't I? But it's not as if I haven't been alone. Before this...the Castle...Snyder...my family...

The memories come rushing in and my brain threatens to melt. I throw myself onto a wall and press my face against the cool stone, trying to calm down and stop the tears. My family is dead. Everyone is dead. Everyone I have laughed with or talked to is probably lying in a smoldering heap of burned flesh. Snyder...gone. No doubt have Mother, Father and Evelyn have been killed. Evelyn never returned to her room, so either she died with Dairren or she simply was killed on the way back. To think, just that day we were peacefully playing Fox and Mabari...now she's gone.

I pull back from the wall and lay face up on the ground. Grass tickles my back with a starchy sort of scratch. Its uncomfortable and cold. Maybe this cell is someone who has saved me? They may think of me as some traitor, perhaps? Maybe they think I'm one of Howe's guards?  
As pleasant as those thoughts sound, I know for the utmost fact that they are just my imagination. The guards who knocked me out must have taken me to Arl Howe's estate. I must be in his dungeon. I probably won't survive this. If that bastard can kill a Castle full of innocents, who is to say that he won't torture me to death?

I feel the fog of fatigue cover my eyes as my eyes reluctantly shut. I just want...sleep. Maybe I'll wake up and this will all be over. I'll wake up in my chamber with Snyder licking my face and probing me awake. Evelyn will come in, a smirk full on her face and her hands winding through her blonde hair, a complete contrast to my own dark hair. She'd stroll to the side of the bed and shake me awake, assisting Snyder. They'd wake me up and I'd laugh with them, then we'd go on with our day.

But, I open my eyes again. I'm still in a cage. The tears come fully down my face, blurring my vision and sending sobs of grief whacking through my chest like the hilt of the sword that knocked me out. I roll onto my side and hold myself in all the places that hurt. To cry is to feel pain, as is to breathe. Everything hurts. My heart...my body...my soul. I will never recover. I wish they would have just killed me.  
My eyes shut again and I drift into nothingness, letting the fabric of sleep wrap me in its silken sheets and pull me deep into the void of the Fade. I wait for the nightmares with open arms. If they choose to come, let it be now when I am asleep than in the waking world when I must be on my guard, if I'm ever to escape this hell.

* * *

_The nightmares begin swiftly, with the void transforming into the Castle. Fires still litter the halls and send screams that shiver my spine. I'm alone, no Snyder. The daggers are tight in my fists that are stained with blood. I'm bloody all over. WIthout thoughts, I run through the halls screaming for Mother. I run until I find her, her arms open and her face in a wide smile. "I'm so proud of you." She says and I rush toward her. But my arms extend toward her, the tip of the daggers toward Mother. I want to stop running so I don't stab her. I scream for my legs to stop, but they keep pumping. Eventually, the blades find Mother and impale her into a stone wall. Blood seeps down and pools at the floor and onto my hands. The blood seems to be alive, as it eats at my flesh. I look up with shaking vision at Mother, who is still smiling and mouthing my name. Her eyes roll back into her head and she crumples into a heap at the pool of her blood._

_Next,I have more daggers. I back up and run down the hall, this time calling out for Father. I find him, just like Mother, and approach him. He is standing, his arms wide as he says, "Pup! It is so great to see you alive! We thought you were dead!" But like Mother, I run him with my blades. He isn't pinned, but falls to the ground in a coughing fit. I kneel and stab him repeatedly, all over. The blood splatters on me and eats at my face and mouth. It tastes horrible, like acid and cherries. _

_I move off of Father's still body, tears of blood running down my face as I call out for Evelyn. No. I can't do this. I can't kill my sister! I can't kill my family! Not even in my dreams! I find her, just like Mother and Father. She isn't applauding me, but is simply standing with her arms tight over her chest. She taps her foot, looking annoyed and impatient. "It's about time you got to me! Who do you think you are, kililng Mother and Father like that? Some sort of murderer? No. You aren't Howe." She says and I run at her with my blades. She blocks the blows and jumps over me, pushing me to the ground. She rips my daggers from my hands and flings them at my chest. They bury into my chest and right through it, dancing with my heart. I feel the sharp tips lacing the outside of my heart, as if they were carving angel kisses onto the surface of my heart._  
_"How dare you!" Evelyn scolds, shaking her finger at me. "HOW DARE YOU!"_

* * *

I wake in a cold sweat. I'm still crying.

I don't stop. Not until three days later when a dark shadow approaches my cage. This is when everything turns to shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**EVELYN**  
**-OSTAGAR**

* * *

It takes not so long for Duncan to have us reach Ostagar. While the trip looked to be about a week, we managed to make it in three or so days. All the while, Duncan gave me my peace for grief. He never pushed me, he never pulled me and he never made me feel unhappy. Yet, I still felt an intense hatred for Duncan. He held me back...he pulled me from my family as I watched them stare death in the eye. I could have fought with them! Died with them! But...I guess someone had to be there if Fergus didn't. He is at Ostagar, and I can't wait to see him. I miss my older brother almost as much as I miss my sister. There is a hole in my heart, almost like a gaping wound that is pulsing and bleeding all at once. It is a void that needs to be filled with love. With a family.

Duncan seems to understand, though I'm not so sure how. He talks to me when I need it, and in the few days, we develop some sort of bond. My hatred begins to fade as we reach Ostagar and come across the King, Cailan, and his knights. I'd only met Cailan once, and we never even talked. I saw him across the hall, really, and was it. He had looked at me, then made an ugly face and ran away. This was so many years ago. A decade at the most.

Duncan and the King greet each other, King Cailan with a bright smile on his face as he and Duncan grasp forearms. I miss most of the conversation, as most have gone through my head these past days. I can never focus. Not so much anymore...especially after what happened. I used to be a tactical person, one who looked at the future before charging into the present. Now, I can't think for two seconds without the horror of that night unfolding on my mind like the wind blowing the page of a novel.

King Cailan recognized me, I think. "You are Bryce's youngest, aren't you?" He asked. I blinked, silent as I absorbed his words.  
"Y-Yes Your Majesty. Evelyn." I responded.

"No doubt you would wish to see your brother, but I believe he and a troop have gone scouting in the Korcari Wilds. They shouldn't be back until after the Battle." Cailan said and I bobbed my head in agreement.

"I do not wish to see him so soon, as you may think." I said. It was a lie - I so badly wanted to see Fergus, but I needed a reason to bring up what Howe did.

Cailan, just as I thought, raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You don't? Why is this?"

Duncan steps in, just as my tears bite at the corners of my eyes. "Your Majesty, Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and murdered everyone at Castle Cousland while the bulk of their troops were here, at Ostagar." I bite my fist as he says this, the events replaying in my mind like lightning strikes. With each strike, a different horrible image takes its place. Cailan gasps, taking even a step back to show how surprised he is.

"_What?_" Cailan breathes. I nod.

"Yes Your Majesty. The bastard killed my family and everyone at the Castle. He indirectly murdered my family and the love of my life." I say this in a monotone, never breaking pace as I stare off into space. Grief had come swiftly to me. No longer did I deny the deaths or bargain for them, but now I accepted the fact that Arl Rendon Howe murdered everyone I loved and wasn't even there to be the monster that he is.

Duncan looks at me with a pained expression, probably at my language. I don't care. "Indeed. We only managed to escape before we were slaughtered. Had things gone as planned, he would have returned to you with whatever story he wanted."

Cailan pales and massages the space between his eyes, breathing heavily. I think he really enjoyed my Father's company. Either that or he's acting like this to make me feel better. I hope it's the first. "This is...inexcusable! Evelyn, I swear to you that once we are done here, justice will come swiftly to the Arl. For now, all I ask is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn."

I nod, shrugging at his attempt at sympathy. "So long as the Arl pays, I'm perfectly fine with turning my anger to the darkspawn." I shrug again and Cailan brigthens.

"Brilliant..." He continues speaking but I fade out, as he is talking to Duncan again. They speak and then Cailan leaves. I'm unfazed by his disappearance, until Duncan starts talking to me again. I drag my feet as he leads me to the bridge. I stare out to the other side of camp. On either sides of the bridge, there is blue sky. Below is a valley with dark spots, obviously where the plants had died at the account of the darkspawn. The sun shines unbearingly blissful from the top of the sky and down onto me. I wish I could squish the sun.

"...Do you hear me?" Duncan asks and snaps his fingers to grab my attention. I blink, jumping and looking over at him. Feebly, I mumble an apology. Duncan sighs and lightly grabs my shoulders, turning me toward him and making me look at him. "My Lady, I'm so sorry for your losses, but all that I ask is that you cast your feelings aside, just for the moment, and return your attention to the matter at hand- your Joining-"

"Joining? What's my Joining?"

"It's a ritual," He goes on to explain the ritual. " That all Grey Warden recruits go through to become a full Grey Warden. I'll give you all the details later, but for now I ask that you find your fellow Grey Warden, named Alistair, and tell him to gather the other recruits so that we may begin. Do you understand?" I know he asks to ask me twice if I'm listening, because I'm usually not. I nod, this time, because I did listen. Hopefully this Alistair bloke isn't a bastard. Like Howe.

"Alright. I get it. I'll find Alan and all that."

"Alistair." Duncan says. I blink.

"What?"

"Alistair. His name is Alistair." Duncan frowns but I shrug and wave him off.

"Whatever. Alistair, Alan, Stairs, whatever his name is I'll find him. Don't you worry." I grin at Duncan and pat him on the head before turning on my heel and letting the grin melt into a frown. I wish it would rain. Rain and thunder and lightning. Those have always been my favorite type of weather. They were always so exciting and revitalizing, but now I only want them so that the crisp attitude of the peaceful Summer day is ruined.

I walk to the other side of the bridge, careful not to fall through, and come across a guard who salutes me as one of the new recruits. I mimic my hands like a person speaking. "Whatever," I hiss at him. "Just...tell me where I can find the Grey Warden Alistair, okay?" The guard looks hurt but wipes it away with a stern guard sort of glare.

"You might find him on the West side of camp. He's probably-"I cut the guy off with a hand up.

"Thanksbye." I say all at once and head off, crossing my arms as I hurry along. This Alistair guy better be worth it.

* * *

Eventually, with much difficulty, I track down Alarick. He's on some raised platform with an extremely unhappy mage, who seems as if he's had enough of the blond's attitude. I study the two from the archway, my side leaning against the wall. The two spite for some time and I smirk indefinitely.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage huffs, crossing his arms.

Alarick scoffs, smiling. "Well, and here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one." The mage takes his as a direct insult, like a blade to his heart, and throws up his hands in defeat. Clearly Al here has been torturing this mage for quite some time.

"Enough! I will speak to her if I must. Out of my way, fool." The mage glares at me as he passes and I simply shrug. It wasn't as if I was there the whole time, not bothering to step in at all. I peel off of the wall and stroll to Alarick, who after fussing with his bracer, looks up and sees me. His eyes glimmer in that sort of way that Rory's used to. Oh, Maker. No, please, no tears. Not here. Not in front of some stranger.

The idjit doesn't seem to notice my teary eyes and simply walks to me, a half smile still on his smug face. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Can't say he isn't wrong.

"You could say that again." I grumble. Alarick grins.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Oh, ho. This one must be scooped fresh from the pot of 'Priceless One Liners', the bowl of droll, the saucer of comic. I bet he says hello to people with jokes like these all the time.

"Very funny," I say, but can't help but smile a bit. Is this a real smile? Well, looks like Alarick here is doing his job. "But I guess I can agree with that."

Alarick sobers. "Oh, I didn't expect that. They usually call me strange. Or weird," not surprising. "Wait...do I know you? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He asked and I gave a dramatic laugh, loudly. His eyebrow raised.

"Do I look like a mage to you? When I put on my armor this morning, I don't remember strapping a gigantic staff to my back, or setting my socks on fire with a snap of my fingers." I said, crossing my arms like that horrendous mage did. Alarick gives me a puzzled look.

"Well, alright then, Miss Snark. Besides, you never know. Mages like to sneak up on you." Idiot. Complete and utter idiot. But he still makes me smile. Somehow. "No, wait," he puts a finger to his chin, thinking for a moment. I'm left standing there like a complete and utter idiot. Like him. "I do know who you are! You're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever. I should have recognized you immediately, my apologies." I'm surprised he knows me. Or knows for a matter of fact that I was coming. Perhaps Duncan sent a letter in advance?

"That's exactly who I am. And you must be Alarick." I squint my eyes in this smile, knowing for a fact that that isn't his name. It's something like that though. Oh, wow, I guess I really messed up now. Alarick gives me this look, something short of a laugh but right on the verge of confusion.

"Alarick? That's not my name..." He gives a straight face, and I know the guessing game is on. I nod slowly.

"Of course, of course. Your name is...Aedan!"

"No."

"Hans!"

"I'm pretty sure that starts with an H."

"I knew that! Your name definitely is Allie."

"So close, yet so far."

I grit my teeth, wracking my brain for the answer. It was something with an Al. A-L-Y? "Alysdair?"

"Andraste's flaming knickers, you are so close. My name is Alistair." He says and I give a loud noise, throwing up my hands and turning in a circle. I was so close! "Did Duncan tell you about me?" He asks. I redden. Oh, right. Duncan said his name was Alistair. Not Alarick, Alan, Aedan, Hans, Allie or Alysdair. Alistair.

"No, no. He simply told me to find a blond, wise-cracking Warden. Well, lookie, I found you! He told me to tell you that we should get the Joining underway and to find the rest of the recruits." I smile, hoping to the Maker that he won't see through my fib. Alistair analyzes me for a second, but then leans on his back leg and nods.

"So he did talk about me. Nothing bad, I hope. Well, as the junior member of the Order, I'll be helping you and the others to prepare for the Joining. Trust me, it's more fun and much more exciting than it sounds." He says, but the title 'Joining' already sounds like its spotted full of mystery.

I extend a hand, as it is courteous. Not all of Mother's lessons have gone to waste. "A pleasure to meet you Andy-"

"Alistair."

"-Alistair. I'm Evelyn." He shakes my hand, ignoring my falter and simply studying me again. He isn't a drooling lecher, thank the Maker, but he simply looks at my face. His eyes never go past my neck, and I'm quite happy that this type of person will be with me for the rest of the day. Sure, it isn't the depressing cloud I wished for, but this is at least a bit better.

"You know," He starts, rubbing his jaw. "It just occured to me that not many women join the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

I snort confidently, tilting my chin up a bit. "I can handle myself better than most females."

Alistair gives me another look. "I'm getting that impression." He narrows his eyes at me and I narrow my eyes at him. He relaxes after trying to stare me down. "I'm curious...have you ever actually encountered any darkspawn before?"

I shake my head. Alistair looks over, as if studying the tree like he did with my face a few minutes ago. "When I saw my first one, I wasn't ready for how monsterous they would be. The vile smell...the repulsive features-" He shudders. "-everything about them is simply despicable. Anyhow, whenever you are ready, we can head out." I frown at him. Did he simply bring that up as to scare me for what is coming next? I won't be afraid. I've seen too much horror to be afraid of some monsters. I've seen real monsters. The kind that look you in the eye, sometimes in the mirror and sometimes not. I've seen the monster that acts like a friend of yours, but once you have your back turned and your guards down, they stab you in the back.

I turn on my heel, the bitter tears clouding my vision for a quick moment. I wipe the away, quickly, and utter a small sniffle. I hear Alistair make a noise, like he was concerned, but I'm too fast at hurrying away for him to bring anything up. I don't think I'm ready to let anyone know. Reliving it would be just as horrible as speaking about it, as they are both the same thing. I would hate to have the constant pressure about what happened nailed into my head a million times in a day. The guilt...the grief.

Evelina would tell me to keep my gob shut and stop making her emotional. I smile at the thought as I pass by a brown haired girl who carries herself like my sister did. This one is with a group of guys, laughing as she acts out a scene from a story. I cross my arms over my chest. Evelina. I really miss her. She would make me laugh, just like Ala-Alistair does. Come to think of it, he kind of reminds me of her.

I look over my shoulder once at him. He's looking around as if this is the first time he's gone through this part of the camp. The spaced out look on his eyes and the glitter of hope remind me so much of Evelina. She was sarcastic and liked to joke around, just like Alistair. Maybe I won't be so much of a witch to him. Maybe I'll be nice? For now, and once I become a Warden, he will be the closest thing to a family I can get.


	11. Chapter 11

**EVELINA**  
**- ARL HOWE'S DUNGEON IN AMARANTHINE**

* * *

The shadow creeps into my vision. On instinct, I wipe away the tears with the palm of my hand and sit up. My stomach rumbles painfully. I haven't eaten in forever, as it seems. I might be able to last a bit longer without food, but eventually I'll starve. There is water, somewhat, in the cage. A leaky ceiling dribbles the occasional summer rain into the cell, where I would lap it up off of the disgusting wall. These are horrible conditions.

"Hello?" I ask as my eyes fight to adjust to the sudden flare of light. I shield my eyes with the underside of my arm, blink a couple times, and then lower my arm. There stands the vile creature himself: Arl Howe.

I jump to my feet and run at the cage door, rattling the bars and pounding mercilessly on the door. "YOU DID THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" I scream at him. Howe stands there, unmoved by my pitiful language. He is holding a torch, and I watch as he lets the fire near to one of my fingers that is curled around a bar. I yelp, pulling back my arm and my body and slamming against the wall. I cradle my hand as the burning sensation sets in and everything feels numb in my finger. I look down and see that it isn't black, but it'll be burned and red. I squeeze the burn site with my other hand to try and distract the thumping pain.

I seethe, looking up at him. His lips are pulled back like a dog's in some sort of...smile. "What do you want?" I ask, starting to tremble. No. I can't be scared. Not right now. I have to be brave and show this bastard that I'm not afraid of him.

"Oh, Evelina," Howe chuckles. "How reckless you are. Bryce would tell me that Eleanor was like that, quite often. Speaking out when she wasn't asked to; being dumb. Why, in fact, it was her own lack of intelligence that led to her death. The whore should have known that with a family history like our own, history was just begging me to do something to rile of the families."

I take a few steps forward and almost touch the bars on the door. "Don't you dare call my mother a whore, you uncultured swine. The thing is, she wasn't stupid. She was brilliant. She was the smartest woman I've ever met in my life, and she is twice the woman to whatever kind of man you are. Hell, I don't even know if you are worthy of being among man."

Howe's face darkens. He gets closer to the bars and suddenly uses his free hand to stick through the bars and grab at my throat. He squeezes and I feel my throat constricting. My hands feebly claw at his own massive ones.

"_The thing is_," He mocks in my own voice. "Women can't seem to understand that they shouldn't speak unless spoken to. I'll have to teach you a lesson, you filthy girl." He releases me after a final squeeze and I collapse onto the the ground, wheezing. I massage my throat, feeling the tender spots where bruises may form in a day or two. I look up to him, slowly. If looks could kill Howe would be dead in his place. "GUARDS!" He screams. "Get this leech out of her cage and into the chair. I've got some torturing to do."

My blood runs cold. Torture? He intends to torture me? What sort of information do I have? I have nothing! I know nothing! But maybe, you make him think that you know something. If you know something, he will keep you alive to learn that something. Up until he gets too impatient, then you make up another something. I think to myself, what sorts of information can I pretend to know? What does Howe want? Then, it hits me.

I smile as the cage door opens and two burly guards come in and shackle my hands. They toss me through the open door and drag me to a chair. Sitting me down, they uncuff me out of the shackles, only to click in the feet and hand restraints. I test out the metals, shaking my wrists and ankles. They seem to be strong, but a bit weakened from age. With enough wriggling, these might snap free.

Howe approaches me with a long and pointy iron stick. He waves it in front of me, then goes around me and does something from behind - I can't see. He comes back after a few moments with the iron poker, this time with the end of it an alarming shade of red and orange. I gulp as he brings the poker closer to me. I can feel the heat from it and it's not even that close to my face. Howe grins. "Branding is used to name one's property. While you are a human being, with no master yet to claim you as his slave, I must do something to you to show that I mean...business. If I don't, you'll get cocky and no one will be happy." He pouts and leans in close to me. "In hope for a new master in the future, what should I call you? Evelina is a drab sort of name, very regal and elegant, which you are none of."

I spit in his face. "You can call me 'The girl who is going to kick your ass'." I grin at him. Howe doesn't find it too funny, and with his free hand, he backhand slaps me. The sting spreads through my cheek and I wish I could press my hand to it. The throbbing pain is growing worse in my finger now. He wipes my spittle off of his face and glares down at me.

"Not so funny, is it?" Howe chuckles at me. "No, I'll call you Zero. You are zero because you have zero family. Ah ha! Funny, right? That is comic, right there. Ah, zero. For a lack of family, a lack of meaning and a lack of character. You are basically nothing. You're worthless. Worthless property gets made into worth. Within due time, my dear, you'll be the perfect little slave. Maybe I'll ship you to Tevinter and make some extra gold?" Howe comes in close as he says this and whispers in my ear. '_Get ready to live in hell. Three months and then you're heading to Tevinter._' I squeeze my eyes shut at those words. I'm not going to let him make me into a slave.

"You'll never get away with this." I hiss at him. Howe chuckles again.

"Oh, but I will." He says, just as he brings down the brainding iron onto my arm. The searing hot pain sends white spots clouding my vision. I scream in pain, throwing my head back and shaking all over. Howe presses the iron on longer for his own entertainment and then releases it. It feels as if the brand is still on my skin. I look down, weakly, and see that the symbol of Cousland house is on my arm. What?

"In case you were wondering," He says, "I put that on your arm so you can never forget the betrayal you enacting on your family. You are as guilty as I, my dear. You left them to die. All of them. Your twin sister, Evelyn? I watched the guards pull her body and your parents from the fire. They saved them especially. Do you want to see them?" He asks and I don't move. I won't show weakness. I won't.

"Of course you do. But, you won't. Not until the bodies make it here, to Amaranthine. Hopefully they won't have decomposed by then. Anyway, have fun with that brand there. I should have put it on your face, but it's so beautiful, I wouldn't want to scratch it up. Yet." He chuckles as he leans forward and lets his fingers graze the side of my cheek. His lips kiss my neck and go up my jaw. I squirm, trying to shake him off. I won't let this monster...do this!

His kisses trail down my neck this time and head towards my chest. Oh, Maker, no! Sharp pinpricks of hatred dot my vision and shiver up and down my spine. It isn't arousal. It's disgust. His free hand, that isn't clutching the poker, slides down my chest and toward my breast. No. No. NO. NO.

"BASTARD!" I scream through his lips. I can' t stand this. This horrible, murdering creature will not use me in such a way. No one will use me in this way. No one.  
I seize all the power I can and throw my head forward onto his. My vision blanks white and black as I let my head roll back. It hit him, apparently, and he pulls back. With the slightly still burning poker, he strikes sideways and catches a good portion of my face in the range. The burning mixes with the pain and alltogether just feels like scalding water burrowing into my flesh with knives for nails. I scream out, not as loud as usual because my head is pounding. Howe growls at me and snaps his fingers. "Put her back in the cage." He instructs and the restraints are released. I'm thrown back in the cage. My head hits the ground, again, and my vision clouds with black. Before I pass out, Howe appears in the doorway.

"I will break you. You'll see." He says and everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**EVELYN**  
**-OSTAGAR**

* * *

Within due time, Alistair and I had been successful in finding Daveth and Ser Jory, the other recruits. Daveth had been trying to flirt with some nameless Ostagar soldier, but she was putting him off faster than I might have were I in the same situation. Ser Jory was standing about, when we found him, and blabbering on about how 'suspicious' the Joining was. Fairly annoying was he, but I found that ignoring more than one person was getting easier by the minute.

After finding the recruits, we had gone back to Duncan and he had instructed us that we needed to go into the Wilds and find three vials of darkspawn blood, along with a Grey Warden cache. The Wilds had been bursting with animation, monsters and rabid animals at every corner. The beasts had put up quite the battle, but they had been nothing compared to the darkspawn.

Alistair and I had charged the first darkspawn: an emissary, our blades drawn and shields extended. Once close to the darkspawn, I froze. Alistair had kept slashing at the beast, but my hands were quivering. Had there been a hex, I thought. No, there wasn't a hex when I was standing there, analyzing the monster in all of its gory glory. I had noticed the putrid odor it put off, and that had made my nose wrinkle and a headache blossom through my skull. I had also noticed the rage and brutish qualities within its eyes. Blood and scales and horns adorned the creature as it spent spells at Alistair, who was getting pretty beat by doing it alone.

It had been Alistair's cry for help that rescued me from my trance. I had looked over to see him on his knees and the Emissary whirling up an ice spell in its palms. I dove forward and stabbed the creature's eye, thus ending its wrath and killing it. Alistair had looked up at me, a mask of annoyance on his face. "Thanks for helping me with that Emissary." He had said sarcastically (but it hadn't registered to me), bending down and filling a vial with darkspawn blood. At that moment I did realize how horrible these things were. They were merciless. They had no emotions, no thoughts...just killing.

The rest we found to be easy, if you forgot about their horrid features and spine-tingling horror. A few darkspawn in groups that weren't too bad to peel off. The next challenge, we found, had been when we found the cache to be broken and empty. Alistair was surprised, and Daveth was a tracking sort of person, so he had knelt in front of the cache and investigated it. Then, we had found Morrigan. Or rather, she found us.  
With crude comments, Morrigan investigated us and revealed that it was her mother who had taken the documents. Alistair, Jory and Daveth were reluctant to follow the Witch, but at that point I couldn't care less who was a witch and who was a friend. "If you wish to stay and let the darkspawn eat you, be my guest." I had said. "I however, plan to follow Morrigan and get the documents, like Duncan tasked us with."

Needless to say, Alistsair was encouraged by my comment and agreed to go. Daveth and Jory just followed Alistair (Thanks fellows, for all the lack of following. I don't mind, really. It just feels nice to get upset at them for something, instead of liking that they don't let me lead them).  
We had received the documents with ease from Morrigan's mother, the infamous Flemeth. She hadn't looked like the Witch of legends, but then again nothing was really as it seemed now a days. People were betraying each other left and right and killing right and left. It was beginning to seem that nothing would surprise me. Not after...

Flemeth gave cryptic advice to us, and then sent Morrigan to lead us back to the Ostagar camp. Daveth wasn't so keen on leaving Morrigan, in her near naked attire, but with a simple slap to the head from myself, he was set straight.

Now, we stand and wait in the ruins where I had found Alistair earlier that day. Night has fallen and crickets chirp in the distance. The nighttime summer breeze ruffles our hairs as we impatiently pace and wait for Duncan to arrive. Alistair stands, guard-like, and tells us not to worry, but I worry. Something shrouded in so much mystery has to be enough to worry about. Yet, as nervous as I am, I'm not blabbering like Jory or Daveth. "I swear," I mumble. "I'm braver than the lot of you and I'm the woman."

"At last, time has come for the Joining to begin." I think we all jump when Duncan's deep voice rumbles from behind us. I take relaxation from the sight of Duncan. I've begun, after the intense hatred from the trip from Home to here, care for the old 'rag'. He's nice, there's not doubt about it, and a worthwhile mentor for when us Grey Wardens really become...Grey Wardens. I'm not so worried now. "During the first Blight, the Grey Wardens were founded when humanity was on the verge of annihilation. As knowledge tells us, that was when the first Grey Wardens drank the blood of darkspawn and mastered their taint."

My blood runs cold. Drink? We're supposed to drink the blighted monsters!? I run my hands through my hair, the nerves now growing present again. Now Duncan can't help me here.

"We're going to drink the blood of those...creatures?" Ser Jory breathes, his eyes widening in fear. Oh, slam it cake face. The last thing I want is a vile description of how this process works, so he really shouldn't ask questions.

"So did the first Wardens, and those before you. This is the source of our power; our strength and our immunity to the Taint." Duncan explains.  
Alistair adds his brilliant bit of dialogue, just as I've nearly forgotten he's there. "Not only does it give you immunity to the Taint, but it enables those who survive to sense the darkspawn and use this ability to slay the Archdemon." Well, there's a bit of joy in this, isn't there? We can defeat the great Archdemon, but only us, because otherwise the hero will contract the Taint and die a horrible death. What a great weight upon our shoulders (sarcasm, relevant and needed in a stressful event as this)! A worthwhile investment, no doubt. In fact, it sounds too good to be true. Too many pluses and not enough cons means that there is something they are hiding from us.

I clap my hands in front of me, shaking off my nerves. "Well, enough blathering and wasting time...Let's get on with this!" My voice wavers but I keep it strong. I have to be strong- I have to be strong.

"Wait, wait, wait," Daveth interrupts, throwing up a hand. "Those who survive? Are you saying some of us won't make it, then?"

Duncan sighs, but nods. Oh, shit. I didn't notice that part. "I will not lie...surviving the Taint is a...dangerous process. The effect that it does on your body may cause it to shutdown, or survive through the torment. However, those who survive are forever changed. The risk of death...this is the reason why we keep the Joining a secret." I curse under my breath and tilt my head down, letting my hair fall in front of my face. I might die. While most would be scared of dying, I find it a relief. If I die, I can be with my family. I can be with Mother and Father. I can be with my sister.

"We speak a few words prior to the Joining. These have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Duncan asks and Alistair nods. He switches footing, and with a solemn expression, looks to the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish," My eyes travel to the Joining chalice that is sitting on the table. "know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we shall join you."

In that moment, as Alistair looks up with that...gut-wrenching look in his eyes, I realize that this man isn't all fun and games. Alistair has...seen things. I've no doubt that whatever marked him to become a Warden has changed him for an eternity. Whatever past he's had...it must have been rough. I don't know how I know this, but I do. I've seen that look. I've seen it when I stare at my reflection. We lock eyes and I nod once at him, a ghost of a smile on my lips. Alistair looks away and my heart sinks. Poor thing.

I sigh as I turn to Duncan. He has the chalice in his hands and is approaching Daveth. I step back and watch from a distance, as Jory does. "Daveth, step forward." Daveth steps forward and Duncan hands him the cup. I watch the nerves in his hand twitch as he brings the cup to his mouth, whispers something, and then takes a swig of the blood. When he pulls the cup down, a bit of the blackened red blood spills out of his mouth and I cringe. But then, I realize it isn't darkspawn blood. It's his blood.

Duncan takes the chalice and Daveth takes a few steps back. He seems alright, but my eyes never leave the blood that trails down his face. But then, he begins to sway. Daveth gasps, blinking his eyes. He clutches his head, beginning to scream in pain. Daveth tightens as he screams and sways, nearly falling to the ground. Then, he looks up and causes a shiver to run through my spine. His eyes are white - no pupil or iris. He stares up, his mouth open in a scream, but no sound comes out. Oh, Maker.

Daveth's eyes begin to bleed, at that moment. It runs in rivers, like tears, down his face and dribbles down his cheek. Then, his nose begins to bleed. Then, his ears. "Maker preserve us!" Jory shouts as Daveth screams again. Daveth clutches at his throat as gasps for air. He claws at his neck as if something is constricting it. He then crumples to the ground and is still.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan says. Do I detect a hint of remorse? Or, no, is it just a ruse? Does Duncan act like he care, or does he genuinely care on whether or not the recruits make it? At this point, I can barely tell.

I can't even think. I can't comprehend and I can't...anything. Everyone is dying. The images flash of my parents as they stare at death, Evelina heading to her chamber, everyone together in Fergus's room as we all say goodbye. I can't hold. I can't...

"Step forward, Jory." Duncan turns to Ser Jory now, like a statue might. Jory chokes back a sob, pulling out his blade.

"B-But, I have a wife! A child on the way! Had I known..." Jory whispers as he points his blade at Duncan. I sigh.

"Jory...just..." I don't know what to say, or why I say it. He looks me in the eye and I see sadness, this time from someone else. I see the fear in losing those you love. I see myself all those nights ago...again.

"There is no turning back." Duncan says, quietly, as he slowly approaches Jory. With a spare hand, Duncan grabs for one of his blades on his back. Duncan never loses eye contact with Jory has he places the chalice on stone table beside him.

"No! I can't...not like this! I'll just leave...I won't tell anyone about this! I promise. Just..let me GO!" Jory screams and lunges at Duncan. Duncan sidesteps the stab and slices downward at Jory. Jory misses and gives another stab at Duncan. The older man is faster than Ser Jory, and Duncan stabs his blade into Ser Jory's gut. He holds Jory by the shoulders as he sinks the blade deeper, and then twists. Blood waterfalls out of Jory's mouth as he gives empty gasps for air.

"But the Joining is not yet complete." Duncan suddenly says as he drops his bloody dagger on the table and grabs for the Chalice. Jory holds his stomach, falling to his knees, and then eventually onto his face. My mouth is caught open, and I even catch Alistair in the background with a bewildered expression on his face. Duncan approaches me, and I instinctively take a step back.

"I guess backing out is not an option." I joke, giving a dry laugh as I look over at Jory's body. I'm so going to die a horrible death for making a joke like that.

"No, it isn't. Either you are in, or you are out. Make your choice." Duncan says, but I know I can't back out. I've already gotten so far. I've survived the attack on my family and made it to becoming a Grey Warden. If anybody should be proud, it should be me. I swear I can hear Evelina in my head being jealous of me, but still being proud.

"I'm in. I was never out." I say and snatch the cup from Duncan. I slowly raise the chalice to my lips, take a deep breath, and let the hot, viscous fluid dribble into my mouth. It burns a bit, but tastes like spice. Not the good kind, at all. It slides down my throat, with difficulty, and begins its work. The Taint sets in, sending spikes of pain and even worse pain through my spine and head. The headache stretches in a band across my forehead, less like a regular headache and more like someone is pounding a red hot hammer into my brain. I grab for my hair, pulling it as I scream out. My vision is clouding with red. Oh, no. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, _I'mgoingtodie_. But, just then, the red fades to white and I look up. The sun seems to blare into my retinas, even though it is the dead of night. Then, the white slowly fades to black, and everything goes numb.

"From this moment forth...You are a Grey Warden."

* * *

_The massive dragon is perched on a high perch, looking down upon the darkspawn that it commands. It roars once, twice and then a final long and hollow sounding screech. I stand from a distance, letting the wave of heat from its fiery mouth dive down the mountain, roll over the darkspawn and warm my face. It feels like a day of basking in the sun, but all in a matter of seconds. The archdemon, I know that is what it is, looks over the horde, that is until it's slitted eye falls on me. It shouldn't see me. It...I know it shouldn't be looking at me directly. The archdemon roars, and it's neck leans forward. It almost looks like it is going to come close enough to breathe into my face. Then, the darkspawn all turn to me, and all of the eyes are on me._

"Evelyn!"

My breath jumps into my throat and everything comes back into focus at once. I gasp, lurching upward and clutching at my heart. I look around, wheezing for air. Kneeling beside me is Alistair and Duncan. Alistair hands me a small flask and I grab it, greedily drinking at the water. It runs down my throat and tries to fix the horrible damage that was done to it by the darkspawn blood. I finish it quickly, letting the water dribble down my chin a bit as well. Alistair takes the flask back and gives me a sympathetic look.

"It is finished; welcome...How do you fare?" Duncan asks. I let my breathing and heart-rate slow a bit before answering him with a harsh glare.

"Just brilliant." I seethe, grabbing at my head. The headache is still strong, and pounding away. "Would you be a strawberry and help me up, Alistair? My head is pounding and I don't think I'll be able to stand by myself, yet." I say and Alistair nods, a bit perplexed at my wording.

"Strawberry?" He laughs. I shrug as we stand.

"Don't ask. I'm in pain, and pain tends to make me giddy. It'll only be this way for a minute, so don't get comfortable." I grumble, which makes Alistair laugh again. Firing a glare shuts him down for a moment, but he only laughs harder after that. My grip tightens on his arm, half on purpose and half because I'm unsteady. My legs feel like running water in a jelly casing.

"You know, I'm glad at least one of you made it. In my Joining, only one of us died. But it was so...horrible." Alistair says, his face falling once again. Can't he stay happy? But, oh, isn't that so hypocrital of myself! I wasn't able to stay happy before. Now I've deformed into this somewhat likable but horrible demeanor. I can't change it, sadly. I guess I shouldn't ask any more of Alistair.

"Many of us have died, and many will in the future. Sadly, this is how the Grey Warden ways are. The few deaths that occur in the Joining pale in comparison to that of the casualties from a darkspawn invasion. Be proud you are now of the great order, Evelyn." Duncan smiles at me and grabs my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. I give a shaky smile, not all that proud at the moment. I don't feel...any different really. The only change was that beginning change with the Taint, and all of the pain that went through it. Now, I feel the same. I feel like regular old orphaned Evelyn.

"Very proud." I remark as I massage my temples. I can't get the image of Jory being stabbed by Duncan out of my head. I can't get Daveth's bleeding features out of my mind, either.

"Did you have any dreams?" I look over at Alistair. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining."

Duncan nods in agreement with Alistair's memory or memoir or whatever the hell reasoning was behind that. "Such is a side-effect of beginning to sense the darkspawn, and they will not rest. Many more will come, and explanations for it all will be introduced to you in the months to come."

So, there's one of the mighty cons to being a Grey Warden. You get horrible nightmares, which I'm pretty sure are heightened when there is a Blight (as Evelina told me from a few of her readings). I shrug, crossing my arms and standing on my own. With difficulty, I sway only a little bit.  
Alistair makes a noise and shuffles in a pouch wrapped around his belt. "Oh, before I forget! As a last part to your Joining, we take a bit of the blood and put it in a pendant...to remind us of...those who didn't make it this far." He hands me the pendant and I take it in my hands. The pendant is heavy, which is strange for such a small object. When I touch it, the coolness of the metal only extends to the center, because after that it's so warm. It isn't like a fire, but more like the warmth of existence and being alive. It's as if the pendant is alive!

"Take your time to heal a bit. When you are ready, I request that you join me in a meeting with the King." Duncan gestures to the meeting down a bit from the raised platform that we stand in. I can see the glittering, gold armor of King Cailan and the silver and black color scheme of Teyrn Loghain, who I'm a bit usurped to see. I've seen Cailan, maybe once when we were little, but I don't think I've seen much of the Teyrn. I've heard many stories, especially of how he became the Hero of River Dane and so on and so forth. With a face like his, however, he just seems...destined for trouble.

Funny. Mother used to tell Evelina and me that. We'd be running around the Castle, giggling and causing trouble. She never knew, until we'd give her this face...a look that screamed that we were guilty. 'Nice try you two, but by pleading with those puppy dog eyes, I really know you're guilty. Now go and help Nan clean your mess.' Now, I'll never hear her say that, or any phrases like it, again.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, looking back at Duncan. I clench my fists to stop the tears in their tracks. They will not fall. I will be strong. "I'm fine. Let's go now." I brush past Alistair, nearly stumbling and falling again.

"Are you sure? Usually it takes an hour or so to get back on your feet...?" Alistair says but I wave a hand, trying not to throw my balance off.  
"I said I'm fine!" I snap and continue on.

_(A/N- some changes to the original Joining, but shhh. Artistic liscense. If that works here...?)_


	13. Chapter 13

**EVELINA**  
**- ARL HOWE'S DUNGEON IN AMARANTHINE**

* * *

For the second time, I awake with a dreadful pain all over my body. I look down at my arm to see where the brand is, and notice how crude the actual image is. It looks nothing like the actual crest of my family. This just looks like... two curved lines running over each other's ends. Clearly, Howe went to no actual effort to make this like my family. Is it even my family crest? Or did he just lie?

Aside from it looking nothing like my family crest, the actual flesh around my arm was bright red and subtly pink as it faded away. The branded part of my skin was a sickening texture and look. Pus glistens it's surface and the skin is colored between brown, black and red. The iron must have been so hot. I lift a shaky hand and lightly touch the skin. It was like I stabbed it with another red hot knife. I screamed, jerking my arm away and trembling. That was a stupid idea. If this isn't treated, won't it get infected? Couldn't I lose my arm?

If my arm brand looked this bad, no doubt did my face look as bad. When Howe had clubbed my face with the brand, I had felt stars dance with fire on their ends right on the spot. It probably isn't as severe as my brand is, but either way it hurts like hell.

I sit up and drag myself till I'm up against the back wall. The cool, slightly wet wall chills my back and I so wish to drench my arm in something cool. However, I've seen different types of burns before, and this type of injury shouldn't be immsered in total water, I think. But I'm no healer, or a physician. I'm just...a prisoner.

I drop my head and begin to cry. I'm not weak, usually, and don't cry. Evelyn was usually the one to cry, as she was regularly emotional and would care for people. Me? I never cried. Mother once told me that when I was a baby, I rarely cried. If I wanted something, I would always plot a way to get it. When I was born, she said I didn't even cry. They thought I was dead, but I wasn't! Now, I'm really not dead, but everyone else is.

When the sobs really start, I hear the sound of feet descending stairs. I look up, alarmed, and sniffle the tears away. I wipe them with the opposite arm and slowly stand up, with one arm. "Hello?" I call out. I shouldn't be so dumb and call out. What if it's Howe, again? What if he's come to brand me with some other image?

Instead, it's a guard. I creep closer to the cage door and analyze him as he takes his place behind the desk, rests his feet and leans back. I stare, taking him in. He's a strongly built man, with a soft face and a bit of stubble lining his jawline. From this angle, I see he has a straight nose, and defined cheekbones. He's a good-looking guy. His hair his brown, almost the same shade as my own. I can't tell his eye-color from his distance, but they have to be either brown or blue.  
"Hello?" I call out again, this time designating to the guard. He jumps, a bit startled at my outburst. He looks back once, but then looks straight. He's avoiding me!

"Hello! I said hello!" I say again but the man doesn't look back. He just begins to tremble. He's scared. He must be new to the job, and this is his first mission. To watch over the prisoner in the dungeon. If he's new and scared, then he must be kind, in a way. No tough guard would be frightened if the prisoner talks to them. "Listen, I don't want to bother you, it's your first night and all, but I need help! I'm injured...and..."

The man looks back, a bewildered expression on his face. "How did you know that this is my first night?" He stammers, and I hide my smirk. He is new.

"Lucky guess?" I grin, but then melt it into a frown again. "My arm...it's burnt really badly! If I don't get treatment for it, I could lose my arm! It could get infected and I'd get a fever. I'd be so much of a bother...which I don't wish to be." Of course I mean to be a bother. I'm being held captive.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't help you. The guard captain told me to not listen to you or anything, but just to sit here and keep watch. I would, I really would, but I can't. I'm so sorry." He looks away and sighs. Pleading didn't work, huh? Well, I guess it's time for the dams to break.

I begin to shake as I look down at my arm. I have to squeeze it if I want to cry. It's going to hurt like Andraste's holy fire, but I have to cry if I want to get this guard to take pity on me. I'm a girl, so that's a bit of an add. I hold my breath and shut my eyes. One, two- I don't count to three, but grab a hold of the burn and squeeze it.

The pain that is inflicted is incomprehensible and cannot be described. It can, however, be described by the volume and purity of my scream and tears. I scream at the top of my lungs, not faked, and begin to let the crocodile tears, which aren't all that fake either, fall down my cheeks. The guard jumps up to his feet and runs to the cage. I babble through the tears and cradle my arm. The guard bites his lip, then looks back at the stairs, and then back to the cage.

"Alright..Fine...If it hurts that bad. Let me take a look at it. My father used to be a doctor." The guard takes his keys and unlocks the bar door. He opens it, the squeaking penetrating my ears, and kneels beside me. I slowly release my arm and show it to him. The guard doesn't touch it, but runs his fingers a distance above it. He touches the pink that is furthest from the burn, and I wince.

"This looks pretty bad. I'm not like my father, but I can tell if a burn is fatal or just bad. This is fatal. What happened?" He asked. I shook my head. Yes. Be the quiet, sad girl. He'll fall for it and let me go in no time.

"I...I was branded...by the Arl. He tortured me and did this to my face." I point to where the pain on my face is. The guard's face falls as he looks at the wounds.

"That's...horrible! Why would he do such a thing?" The guard drops my arm lightly in my lap and turns his attention to my face. No doubt is that one not as fatal as my arm, but a burn is a burn. His hands are roughened from work as he lightly touches my face. I fake a blush, if that is even possible. Either way, I look down and hide a smile. The guard looks at me and smiles back.

"I don't know. He just...I don't know." My face falls and I look away, sneakily giving my arm a poke. More tears escape as I fight the urge to shout out in pain. This won't be so good to my burn, but if it ensures a proper healing, I'm all for it.

"What's your name?" The guard asks. I look at him, giving my biggest 'girl-in-love' face I can. Why is this so damn easy?

"My name is...Charlotte." I have to lie about my name. I don't know why, but it seems reliable if I lie about who I am, just in case this guard fibs to his friends. I would say my name, but for the hell of it I'll call myself Charlotte.

"A pleasure to meet you, Charlotte." The guard picks up my hand and kisses it. Oh, yes. I've got this little fishy right in my net of lies. Half of me feels bad for the deceit, but the other side knows that otherwise, I'll be trapped here until Howe ships me to Tevinter. "You can call me Ser Mallory."

"Ser Mallory..." I taste the name on my lips. "You are too kind, Ser. I could not ask for a better guard. Or a better looking one."

Ser Mallory blushes. "I will...find the healer and ask for some herbs and antiseptics. Stay still and be well." He straightens his expression and stands up, closing the door and locking it. Damn. He's not dumb, but utterly gullible.

I relax a bit, knowing that my arm will be treated. Hopefully Howe doesn't figure out Ser Mallory's ploy to help me. No doubt will that fiend kill the poor man. He's not a bad guy, that Ser Mallory. However, his extent in trust will be his downfall. I hope that when I escape, I don't have to kill him.

* * *

In time, Ser Mallory returns with a small saucer of liquid and bundles of wrap beneath his arm. He's trying not to spill the contents of the saucer, I can tell, and it's a bit of an entertaining act. I stifle a giggle and Mallory pales. With his free hand he fumbles for his keys and then quickly unlocks the door. The things are set on the ground on front of me and Mallory starts to dress my wounds.

"The healer suggested this paste to be put on your wound. It should...help the healing process." He explains as he slowly grabs my arm from the hold I put it on and lightly applies the paste. It stings at first, sending rivers of pain through my arm. I gasp unconsciously at the pain, but not before stuffing my fist in my mouth. I bite on my knuckles as the pain reaches it's climax, but then dies down afterward. I release my fist and look to see spots of blood. I must have bit it very hard. It did hurt like hell, anyway.

Mallory finishes applying the cream and then drops my arm. I cradle it again. Mallory shows me the wraps and then walks to a corner of the cell. "In case you begin to bleed from...what manner of torture the Arl puts you through, the wraps are you. All you have to do is compress and keep the wound wrapped," He walks back to me and the door. He hesitates before closing the cell door and locking it. "Don't tell anyone about this. Try to hide it, as best as you can. The last I need is punishment from the captain of a man who is crazy enough to do this to an innocent girl."

I bow my head at Ser Mallory. I want the ruse to be as fake as possible, but the good and heavenly part of me can't help but feel grateful for what Ser Mallory had done for me. "Thank you, an eternity over, Ser Mallory." I say and Ser Mallory nods, his eyes lingering on me. He finally locks the door and heads back to his station, kicking up his heels and pulling out a book. So, he's also intelligent?

I've bothered the poor guy enough, so I simply push back until my back is against the dirty wall. Three months, at most, until a proper escape. I could try if Mallory ever opens the door, but the chances of me making it out alive are slim to none. I'd need good planning if I wanted to escape properly, and with all of my limbs attached.

I let myself fall on the ground, my face on the wet ground. I close my eyes, trying to let sleep wash over me. I'm exhausted, but mentally more than physically. It's probably going to get worse. So much worse. The torture won't stop and I won't stop being paraded with the idea that my entire family is dead. No, the concept. My family is dead. They couldn't have survived.

But couldn't I have saved them? Clearly, I didn't search hard enough with Snyder. They could have been in the room beside where I stood, or in a room down the hall. Either way, they could have been right there. I could have saved them. I could have.

Before I know it I begin to cry, I open one eye and look at Mallory, checking to see if he noticed me. He's still reading his book. Good. I stick my hand in my mouth again as I choke on my sobs and cry as quietly as possible. I'd rather get my tears out in the privacy of a cell than in front of the Arl, or the torturer or whoever is the enemy. The enemy will not see my weak. For my family, I will not let it happen.

Finally, sleep comes. But the dreams aren't peaceful. Nightmares spike the corners of the Fade, where I wander looking for my family, but unable to find them. This will be my future. I won't have a family. I will never have a family. I'll just be...a slave. I'll probably die in a year. If I'm that lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

**EVELYN**

_-OSTAGAR_

* * *

The meeting was as testosterone filled and emotional as I had imagined. The rumbling of thunder and lightning didn't help with making the meeting as not suspense as possible. Cailan would bring up the plan of Loghain's men flanking the 'spawn enough times, and Loghain would reassure the King several times over that the plan was still in action, and that everything was ready. Combat and Military was never my thing. Evelina used to sneak into the courtyard during our lessons and watch for hours the guards train. She would be so enraptured that I would have to shake her for minutes before she awoke from her trance. I never understood her. Now, it seems, I'm forced to be apart of that sort of thing. While I'm fighting for Ferelden, my sister is a rotting corpse.

Eventually, the meeting ends and Duncan and I group up with Alistair at the bonfire. He reveals the plan Loghain and Cailan set up for the two of us: we were to travel to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the lighting of the beacon, which would signal Loghain's men to charge. I didn't care, and thought the idea to be simple and well enough for two new(ish) recruits. Alistair, on the other hand, was enraged at the thought.

"What? All we're supposed to do is head to the tower and not even light the beacon? No fighting? _Just in case, right?_" Alistair didn't seem to be the kind to jump out at Duncan, but right now he was really upset. Why? Was he that upset at not being able to fight that he was going to throw a hissy fit? _Evelina would be like that too. You know it_.

"Calm down princess, the mission is way more important than you put it up to be. We're not just lighting a lantern so that the darkspawn aren't afraid of the dark...we're making sure that the signal for Loghain's men to turn the battle against the 'spawn is lit. Without them, our forces will fall and everyone will die. Isn't that important?" I say to him, crossing my arms. My head pounds, not from Alistair's annoying rant, but from a needless headache. I don't know where it has come from, but it hurts like a hammer to the skull. Alistair glares at me not being on his side. I don't care. I really don't. Not when my brain is thumping back at me.

"Evelyn is right, Alistair. Maybe not in the kindest tones, but she is right. This is an order from the King, so you can complain all you want but it will not change." Duncan explains. Alistair still isn't moved. He gets even more annoyed, that his face is slightly reddening. Oh, this is hilarious.

"You know what, fine. I can't change it, so what's the use? But just so you know, if the ing asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." Alistair pouts and I snort out a laugh.

"I'd pay to see that." I add, giggling a bit more. Laughing hurts, but I still don't care. Alistair gives a deadpan. I crack up even more.

"For you, maybe," he says as he raises an eyebrow. "But it has to be a pretty dress."

Duncan sighs, with a hand to his head, and I crack up even more. "The tower is on the other side of the bridge where we came when we arrived. You'll need to head to the top of the tower, and in the highest room, you will look over the entire valley. We will give you a signal, Alistair knows what it is, when to light the beacon."

"That's it? Well, alright, it sounds easy enough." I say and Alistair gives a disgruntled groan.

"Then, I must join the others. From here on out, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." Oh, right. I'm a Grey Warden. I nearly forgot that. Perhaps that is what this headache is? The coming of the darkspawn. Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, so this must be some sort of reminder that 'good evening, and here come the darkspawn!'

Duncan turns and heads off, but Alistair runs to him and stops Duncan. "Duncan!" Placing an arm on Duncan's shoulder, Alistair gives a serious face. "May the Maker watch over you..."

Duncan gives a somber look and places a hand on Alistair's forearm. "May He watch over us all." Duncan says, and with that, continues on and disappears into the fading light. Rain drops start to fall as Duncan disappears, and I turn to Alistair.

"You think it's a sign?" I say, and then point up. "The rain? The thunder? Maybe this means something bad will happen? The Maker might be giving us a signal." The rain grows heavier by the second, and I take a quick look at the fading fire. Alistair shifts his footing from behind me.

"Maker, I hope not. The last thing we need is for something to go wrong." He mutters, and I nod, watching the fire spittle and begin to lower. I'm enraptured, and I don't know why. Quickly, I shake myself from the dying fire and follow Alistair as he begins to head to the gorge. The last time I walked across that bridge was earlier that day, when the sun was shining and the bridge empty of not a soul. This time, the rain and thunder disrupt the peace that once was, and the amount of soldiers with catapults and archers positioned at the edges of the bridge disrupt the tranquility that once was. It looks like a war, which it is. This is man against the darkspawn. This is the battle that will decide who gets the upper hand. We will win this battle.

When Alistair and I make it to the bridge, there is a sense of emptiness beside me. I look down, and don't see Dixon. The poor dog, I almost forgot him earlier. Now, he is in the battle. Duncan had Dixon sitting by the bonfire for most of the day, and I wasn't worried about him. But now, I am. They needed as many Mabari to add to the total amount as possible, so I offered Dixon. He was reluctant, but with a few treats the old dog was ready to go. I miss him. I hope that, in the end of this, I don't lose him either. Because, until Fergus returns, he is the only family left.

A large crack of lightning disrupts my thoughts, and the thunder rumbles afterward. Alistair and I pull out our weapons as we look over the bridge from our standing. Everything starts to become loud. With the thunder, and the cries from the battle below, and the pounding rain, silence is impossible.

"Alright, let's head to the Tower! We should hurry!" Alistair shouts and I nod, only half way hearing him anyway. So, we go. To sum up the next _eternity_ that it takes to reach the top of the tower, I can only use three words: it was hell.

The trip to the Wilds was a mixture of difficult and not attacks from the darkspawn and packs of wolves. This, on the other hand, was a whole different level of difficult. By the way Duncan and the king had phrased it, the trip to the tower and to the top of it would be an easy spree. A few enemies here and there, but overall just a waste of energy. When we arrived, however, we found that it wasn't that simple. The outside of the tower was _crawling_ with darkspawn, and the few soldiers left to defend themselves. When Alistair and I helped the guards by getting rid of the darkspawn, it was revealed that there was a lot more darkspawn in the tower.

"You wanted a fight," I guffawed at Alistair. "Here it is." He didn't respond, but simply paled. I took that as a sign that his wish came true a little bit too realisticly. So, indeed, the inside of the tower was combing with darkspawn. We took along with us another guard and a mage, who proved to be useful. The darkspawn, in the first room, proved a fight. When that damnable fire trap went off, everything just got worse. I was so sure I singed a bit of my hair, damn it all!

Battered and beaten we finished the first floor and reluctantly climbed the stairs. As we climbed, the mage healed us. It took a bit of mana out of her, but clearly this mage could take care of herself. As we walked, I caught up with her. She was blonde, with hair cut short. Her mage robes hung on her and swung as she walked. I asked her for her name. The mage looked at me with an eyebrow raised, as if it was some sort of new custom for brothers in arms to know each other's names.

"Fiona." She said after a moment of silence. "Fiona Amell."

I nodded and smiled at her, trying to be nice, which was such a chore. "My name is Evelyn Cousland."

Fiona's eyes widen as she takes me in, this time a lot more seriously. "Cousland? No way! How are you alive... your Castle was destroyed nearly a week ago!" This time, my eyes widened.

"How did you hear...?" I babble, trying to find the right words. Did news travel that fast that Castle Cousland was rubble and bodies? "Who told you this? Did they find any survivors?"

Fiona shakes her head, sighing as she runs a hand through her hair. "I only heard when I was traveling from the Circle to Ostagar a few days ago. I overheard some soldiers talking about it, and saying how family of theirs lived in the Castle and are now dead. From what I wrapped up, there were no survivors...but here you are, alive and a survivor." Fiona takes me in again, her mouth slightly open in amazement. I sigh, rivers and clouds of depression rushing over me.

"Sadly, yes, I'm one of the only survivors. My brother is alive, but he's somewhere in the Wilds and I haven't seen him since that night. My family died that night...I was only hoping that maybe if there were survivors that my sister may have escaped." I let my shoulders fall. We're nearly at the top of the stairs to the second floor.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I would offer you my condolences, but I don't think that words will help you. I can only say that I know your pain, and hope that in time your wounds will heal and no longer will the grief overwhelm you. Losing family is hard, and losing all of it is even worse. But, in time, all will be better." Fiona smiles at me, her sympathy and empathy radiating off of her like a foul fire.

"Thank you, Fiona. You're right, words don't help. But I will take what you said and use it to the best of its abilities, thank you again." I pout as the door opens to the second floor. Instantly, there are more darkspawn to make life even harder for us. Yet, I feel a new sense of rejuvenation. Was it talking about my family that healed me a bit and made me eager for a fight? Or was it just the idea that we are only a floor or two away from the top, where all we need to do is wait for the signal and then light the beacon?

Time passes and soon enough, the entrance to the top floor of the tower stands before us. The wind is howling through the open windows and cracks in the stone. Everything is slightly damp from the pelting rain, and the thunder and lightning _still_ don't help to dull down the atmosphere. I look at Alistair, Fiona and the other guard. They all look prepared. I'm prepared too, right? Nonetheless, the guard opens the door and we all run in. But, it isn't the clean smell of rain or the lack of presence as we so imagined. Rather, there was the rank odor of burning flesh and blood. Crouching by the fire and munching on the haunch of some innocent man, is an ogre.

My blood runs cold and I skid to a stop. Everyone is silent. So far, the ogre hasn't noticed us. No doubt that when he reaches for his next meal, he'll turn around and see us. I eye the beacon and see that it is too close to the ogre for anyone to run and light it on fire. The only way to make this safe is if we kill the ogre.

I look over at everyone again and then look to the ogre, signaling that we have to do something about it. Fiona clenches her robes with her free hand as if in rejection of the idea of killing the ogre, but nods. Alistair nods without hesitation, and the other guard as well. I take a deep breath and then turn to the creature.

"Hey, ogre!" I shout and the ogre turns. It's ugly face looks me dead in the eye and I freeze for a second, but then remember that I have to be strong and we _have_ to kill this thing. "We have to light this here beacon, so excuse us while we kill you, okay?" I smile at the ogre and it stands, at least twenty or thirty feet taller than I am. Even from a distance it is massively tall. The ogre roars, spittle flying from its mouth. The air travels from it's mouth to us, and our hair blows a bit as if there was a strong breeze in the room. I shout back at the ogre and clang my sword on my shield. The ogre roars again and crouches, aiming its horns at us and then charging. I gasp and roll out of the way, everyone following suit. The battle has begun.

Fiona has taken a defensive spot in a corner, her staff swirling as her mouth whispers the chants. Alistair and the guard are around the ogre who is stuck in the wall, stabbing and slicing at it to try and weaken it. I'm with them, the blood from the creature almost flying into my mouth. I want to throw up, but I can't. Any fumble and I'm dead. Any fumble and we're all dead.

The ogre pulls its horns free and turns on us. It's big arm swipes and catches all of us. We tumble to the side, but hold our ground for most of the swipe. We haven't fallen, thank the Maker, but are caught off guard when the Ogre swipes again, and this time catches the guard in it's grasp.

Alistair and I gape as the Ogre squeezes and punches the guard, who is defenseless. I look over at Alistair, my eyes burning with fear. "Hurry! Stun the ogre!" I shout at him and he nods, both of us running at the creature with our shields. I crash my shield into it's knee, but it barely staggers. Alistair does this with the other leg and it staggers a bit more, but is still punching the guard into submission and eventually a pulp. We take a step back, and in unison, rush at the knees of the creature. It seems our shields hit the weak spot, and the ogre's knees tremble as it falls onto it's back. The guard is freed, but more or less almost dead. There is a swirl of green light, and the guard is somewhat better. I look over my shoulder to see Fiona grinning.

While the ogre is down, we jump onto it and stab repeatedly into it's gut. The creature roars and shakes us off more than once. Finally, it jumps back onto it's feet and stomps, sending reverberations through the floor and shaking the three of us. I can barely see from the shaking, and when it stops, the ogre is gone. The pounding of the floor is what I follow with my eyes, to see it rushing at Fiona. I scream at her and she screams at the ogre, running out of the way of its powerful fist. She dives out of the way just as the piece of wall where she once stood turns into a pile of stone.

Fiona aims her staff at the Ogre and murmurs a few words, the staff lighting with a grey light. The ogre is slammed in the face with the light, and it sways. She has stunned it.

We rush at the monster and continue to repeatedly stab and slice, the whole method getting rather tiresome. The ogre awakes after some good attacks from us and kicks backward, kicking the three of us onto our asses. I lose my breath and am unable to breathe properly or even move. I try to crawl to my feet, and see the ogre swipe Fiona into it's hand, just like it did to the guard. My breathing is ragged when I stand. Alistair and the guard, I can see, are having trouble as well. When we rush at the ogre, something heavy drops from it. From this angle, it looks like red flesh with torn scraps of gold and orange fabric. The only way of knowing that the crumpled body is Fiona is the bit of blonde hair that isn't splattered in blood. Her neck is twisted, so her body faces one direction but her face is toward me. Her eyes are open, the blue shocking in contrast to the red everywhere. My heart aches for the poor girl, and I vow to kill the ogre for her.

I give a war cry, because I'm sick and tired of fighting this thing. I have no doubts that the signal might have already been given, and we might have missed it! From where the ogre is standing, I can jump and sink my blade into its chest, which I do. I hear a slice and the ogre falls to the ground, which means Alistair or the guard hit a soft spot and forced the ogre on it's knees. I stare at it's rotten and blood-shot eyes as I pull my sword out, fall to the ground and watch as it falls even further when it's other leg is incapacitated. I smirk at the creature as I jump up again and this time use all of my power to dig the blade into it's face. The ogre gives a final roar as I twist the blade, blood spilling out of it like a leaky bucket. Most of it dribbles onto me, and I nearly throw up. The ogre falls on it's side, and I yank the blade from it's skull. It's over.

"The beacon, now!" Alistair shouts and I nod, running as fast as I can to one of the torches on the wall. I grab it down and throw it into the fireplace, where the kindling lay. It erupts into flame, the signal now lit.

"We did it..." I say, but not before my eyes fall on Fiona's still body. I walk, but I feel like I'm floating, to her. I get on my knees and bow my head. I pray that Fiona find her family, because what she said earlier was not from someone who's family wasn't dead. I pray that by the Maker's side, she'll be happy. I then reach down and shut her eyes. But then, the door slams open with a bang and darkspawn come flooding in.

What!? NO! Where did these darkspawn come from? We didn't see them earlier in the tower? Where did they come from?

Arrows come flying, and one sticks straight in the forehead of the guard. Another hits Alistair, but not in the head. I feel a sharp sting and a flooding of pain. I look down and see an arrow buried in my shoulder. It stings and feels as if it is on fire, but I can't rip it out. I launch myself at the nearest 'spawn, but another arrow flies at me. This time, it hits me right where my heart usually is.

I fall to the ground, the arrows awkwardly and painfully being pushed to the entry hole. I groan and writhe on the ground. Blood is falling fast from my wound, and I can feel a bit of it pooling in the gaps of my armor and onto my skin. I look up to see the ceiling of the building, but nothing is there. Am I really going to die this easily? Two arrows in me and I'm down? No. I can't die. I can't.

But, if I do die, I'll be with mother, father and Evelina. I'll be with everyone in that Castle who perished. I'll be...happy.

I welcome death with open arms, as a loud and ear-piercing roar comes from somewhere. That must be what death sounds like. Everything fades to black just as something digs into my opposite shoulder and I feel weightless. This is dead, isn't it?

_a/n; ahaha did you catch the Fiona Amell thing. Don't worry, I don't claim any rights to the character that clearly isn't mine. Maleficarum and I are...close. Very close. She was chill with it and I was too. It's a bit of an AU within an AU huh. Nyueg Nyeug_


End file.
